Guarddogs
by LostinStories
Summary: The wolves of La Push have been taken from their home. Brought to Italy to work for the Volturi. Will they submit to their new Masters or will they rebel and break free?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The vision came out of nowhere. Alice stopped in the middle of her hunt and she fell on her knees, hands clutching her head as she tried to make sense of what she what she was witnessing. The vision was blurring in and out.

There was a girl, her legs kicking around, she tried to scream as her hand clutched at something gripping her neck. She was being held in the air by an arm, her eyes were bulging and her mouth open trying to take in some breath. Suddenly she collapsed on the floor. The vision blurred again until it focused on someone else stepping in front of her. Alice cried out as the vision focused on the long black cloak, sweeping over the forest floor. The witch twins, Jane and Alec, the most powerful weapons known to the vampire world were walking hand in hand into the picture. They both were smiling when the girl at their feet started to scream. The cries were deafening as she screamed, one man rushed forward, throwing his body in front of the girl only to be pushed off and thrown aside by Felix, the twins bodyguard. Nobody was more physical strong then him, he did all their dirty work.

Alice could feel hands pulling at her, her family asking what she was seeing but she couldn't respond as she was drawn in again by the intense vision. The screaming had stopped only to be replaced by the girl being pulled back up, one of the cloaked vampires stepped behind her, grasping her tight as his fangs punctured her jugular, blood flowing down her caramel colored skin.

Finally Alice could hear Jasper's frantic calls of her name. She looked up into his eyes and her hands clutched at his. "The Volturi are in Forks."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kenzo ran, he turned off the road and fled into the countryside. Nothing was around here but lots of grass and sheep. The night was typically English; cold, damp and the more he ran toward the hills the mistier it became. He jumped over a fence and ran into the forest. His long blond hair was trailing behind him as was his coat when he came to a sudden stop. He shook his head, turning to look left or right but he couldn't pick a way to go. Couldn't see right. He jumped up and climbed one of the trees, it didn't really matter where he was going, as long as he kept going. Kept to his lead. His dark red eyes pierced through the black night, as he jumped from tree to tree, until all of a sudden he lost his grip and fell to the floor. The trees seemed to disappear, the night grew more black and the darkness became so thick it became palatable. He didn't see it when Alec stepped in front of him, he didn't hear the giggling coming from his twin sister. Nor could he smell the strong odor that came from the gigantic wolves that stepped out of the forest. "This is the one," there was not a hint of hesitation in Demetri's voice. He trusted his tracking skills.

Demetri was the best tracker in the world, he could hunt anything and everybody, he didn't need scent or a personal belonging as so many assumed. All he needed was a memory, someone who came into contact with his target was enough, he was able to pick up the individual and hunt them to the end of the earth. Never had he missed or lost a target. And tonight his track record would stay the same. He and the witch twins came to England only three days ago after they had received reports of two out of control newborn vampires. Apparently they had been created and left to their own devices, causing them to maim and kill openly. Of course as the guard of the sole authority in the vampire world the trio had set off to right this wrong. The law needed to be upheld. Always.

"Alec…", Alec turned to his sister when she called him and she shook her head at him. Immediately the night cleared around Kenzo. Where Demetri had his own set of skills. So did Alec, he and his twin sister weren't called the 'witch twin's' for no reason. Alec could paralyse, and did so gladly. He could create a dark mist and suffocate his victims. Leave them without sight, sound, smell or touch. His victims were said to go insane after a while, begging to be destroyed. He was one of two of the greatest weapons to ever walk around this earth. His twin sister was Jane, a girl with such a sweet look to her that most all who met her for the first time were fooled. People were immediately protective because of her young and innocent look. But inside her raged a fire, a fire she happily inflicted on her victims. If she focused on her victims they felt as if they were burned alive, the pain was said to be so intense that people would lose all sanity. Most immortals said Jane's gift was worse than their actual transformation, a process which left most begging for death.

Together Alec and Jane were a force to behold, a force you never ever want to have turned against you. And now, Kenzo was looking up at both of their angelic faces, knowing that tonight his odds had turned and the witch twins were most definitely against him.

"Tsk, tsk. We have been informed that you weren't such a nice boy." Jane turned to Kenzo and shook her head. Kenzo said nothing but just stared at them as Alec and Jane clasped hands, Demetri was off behind them, leaning against the tree, looking rather bored. His work was done, he'd found the one responsibly and he knew exactly how this was going to end. He had seen it many times before. What did made Kenzo jump to his feet and cower further away from the witch twins, were the two giant wolves that suddenly came into focus. The wolves gate was slow, they were focused on him and him alone as they stepped out from behind the trees and now stood side-by-side with the witch twins. One of them suddenly curled up his lip and growled. Jane's hand shot up, disappearing into the thick fur of the wolf as she petted his side. The wolves were amazing, unlike anything Kenzo had ever seen in his many decades. They were twice as tall as him, fierce with a much too intelligent look in their eyes. The part that frightened him most though, was the fact that these fierce and giant creatures were standing side by side with the Volturi. It didn't make his fate seem any more secure.

"I didn't know…" Kenzo had heard that it didn't do any good to plead with the Volturi, they were only here to see to the law. And he had broken it. He knew as much. But like all immortals, he was at that point where he was only scared of what was going to come if he would be destroyed. He had been around for too long to have any faith left of a world beyond this one.

Jane raised her hand and Kenzo immediately stopped to speak. "We know it was you," she said in her sweet sing-song voice, a voice that didn't match the pure look of disgust and hate in her eyes. "And now I'm bored and I want to go home." She patted the wolf on his leg again, her eyes never leaving Kenzo's. "Go."

At that the two wolves came forward, lips now entirely pulled back, growls filling the night air as their paws flattened the leaves on the forest floor. Kenzo turned, pushing off with his legs as he tried to get away. But it couldn't safe him, it wasn't that he wasn't fast or smart enough. It was the simple fact of the universe that his time was up and his fate was sealed. A jaw locked around his leg, the sound of teeth ripping at his marble skin was more deafening to him than any pain he could have felt. He never hit the ground, his body was caught in jaws while he was still falling. The flames covered his body before he even knew what happened. In a small way, his death was merciful, quick.

Jane giggled and squeezed her brothers hand. They both turned and sped off toward the private jet, that was waiting to bring them home.

Home for the twins and their companions was Italy. In the south part of the country, in the middle of nothing but country side filled with grapes destinened to become the most delicious wines was the small town of Volterra. Volterra was gorgeous, it bathed in the sun light, even now when most everywhere else fall had set in and the trees had lost most of their leaves. Volterra looked inviting and warm, the city was surrounded with an old and yellow wall that looked like it had been there for forever. Which was almost the case, the same it was with the family that had always been in charge of the city. The Volturi. The Volturi family was surrounded by myth, legends and more tales then anybody could collect in a lifetime. That is because the Volturi were larger than life. Three brothers had come to the city in the late 1200's and had made it into what is was today. They had brought the builders to the city to create the cathedral, the palace and a lot of the art and fountains that one could still find around the streets of the city to this day. None of the residence of the city today had any idea that the brothers of the old stories were the same brothers that were still in charge today. The Volturi had become masters at concealing themselves, changing their history and controlling the rumors that had surround them for centuries.

The three Volturi brothers were Aro, Caius and Marcus. Immortals. They had been on this earth longer than anybody could remember. Long then they themselves even remembered. In their time here they had gained control over the immortal world. They were now considered not only the lawmakers but judges and executioners as well. A control and power they had created with much patience and much deliberation, a control they hang on dearly to this day. Aro was at the head of the family, he had brought them all together, he had the vision of what he wanted to become all along. He had sacrificed everything to see that goal come to life. Aro had a gift, a gift which allowed him to read minds, when he touched you he could tell every thought you had ever had in your life. He knew your deepest secrets and your greatest hopes. This had enabled him to keep his power for so long. He had joined with Marcus, a very gifted immortal who could see and feel a bond that two individuals shared. When faced with another coven he could tell where the alliances were, he knew who would die for who and who would betray their coven first. It was a fine gift that had enabled Aro to disban covens without much trouble. Aro had also joined with Caius, an immortal with no real talent other than his foul temper. Where his brothers both had jet black hair, his was as white as ice, the color as cold as his heart. Caius wasn't interested in power or the law. He wanted to hate and to bring pain to others. When a sentence needed to be carried out and an immortal needed to be destroyed, more often than not he was the one to give the final verdict. He was the one who watched the sentence being executed with a small smile on his lips. He lived now because that is what he did, his hatred keeps him alive and his vendetta against others keeps him going. These are the three that sat on the thrones in the ancient city of Volterra. Not large by any human standards, but the capital in the world of the immortals.

Being immortal is only fun the first two lifetimes. After that one needs a hobby or a mission to keep from being rooted into place. For Aro this was when he started his collection. You see, having a gift wasn't that abnormal in the world of the immortals, and Aro wanted the finest of gifts. He sought out those individuals that would help him rise to power, that would allow him to stay there. And now he had the greatest collection there had ever been. Nobody could rise to meet the Volturi's power. Aro was secure in that knowledge, especially now, since he had expanded his collection in a way nobody could have foreseen.

At any given time there were travelers at the court of the Volturi. Immortals from all over the world who came on a 'pilgrimage' to see the Volturi rulers. Aro encouraged this pilgrimage, and so the castle of the brothers was always open to those who sought them out. This was not only, in Aro's mind, a way that he was honored as a ruler and worshipped as a leader. This was also very important to him, for when he touched all his visitors in greeting he would know their thoughts, know what was happening in any given part of the world. He would use this to enforce his laws, to learn of gifted new immortals that might be worth a journey, but also it was perfect to keep the boredom at bay. The three brothers held these audiences with their visitors in their 'throne room'. A bright and cavernous room, perfectly round. Two stories up were long window slits that threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor. The only furniture in this room were the three thrones of the brothers, side-by-side, along the Northern curved wall. Around the curved walls, in the dark between the intervals of light stood other immortals, always there, their eyes never leaving the visitors. Even though the brothers were like all immortals, almost indestructible, they had their share of bodyguards. For it wasn't just that Aro went out to seek new gifted additions to his collections. Plenty of immortals came to the Volturi, offering their services to them. Some did this out of a hunger for the power the Volturi had, and then there were those who were just bored and needed a new way of life.

Today was just like any other, three immortals from the northern parts of Lapland had come down to see their leaders and tell them the stories of their region. They had just been brought into the throne room when the doors behind them opened again and Alec, Jane and Demetri returned from their trip. Aro who never had the ability to contain himself, he sprang up from his throne to greet them home. As chaotic Aro's mind had become, as graceful was his body. He glided forward toward them and took Jane's face in his hands, kissing her lightly on her full lips to welcome here home. He greeted Alec with a kiss on his forehead and nodded to Demetri, who, as he had a lesser position among the guard, stood behind the twins. "My dear ones, you have returned. I am delighted." Jane smiled at these warm words from her master and even though Aro already knew she still followed protocol and prepared to give a report of their mission, "thank you master, we were successful."

"I had no doubt that you would be. How were your new companions?" Alec smiled at his sister before he looked at Aro, "Very entertaining".


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After their guests had been shown to the guest wing of the castle the Volturi brothers gathered again in the throne room. They had asked only those who they considered to be their 'High Guard' to join them, as was custom there was an important announcement to be made. When everybody was gathered and waiting, the ornate golden doors flew open and in walked a gorgeous blond immortal with a caramel skinned man behind her. His wrists were bound and his head lowered. Chelsea lowered the hood of her ink black cloak, her blond curls fell down her back and over her shoulders, her strides long and confident. She smiled but her eyes were only looking at the three brothers on their thrones. She tugged on the thin leather cord that was tied to a collar the caramel skinned man behind her was wearing.

"Masters!"

She exclaimed as Aro rose and held out his hand, she placed her own in his and he closed both his hands around hers. Closing his eyes as he focused on what he could learn from her mind. A second went by and then another, all the eyes in the room were focused on the exchange. That is until Marcus suddenly stood up and took a step toward Chelsea and the man now kneeling behind her. Every immortal was shocked to see such an action from the immortal. Marcus was widely known for his lack of interest in anything. Several hundred years ago he had lost his mate in a vicious attack and he had never been the same since.

Aro's eyes flew open and he locked them on Chelsea.

"My dearest, what excellent, excellent news. I am so delighted that you have succeeded."

At this Caius sneered.

"Care to share with the rest of us?"

Aro chuckled and set back into his seat, waving his hand at Chelsea, but his eyes were only focused on the man behind her.

"Masters, my work is done. It took much less time and effort than expected."

Marcus nodded as he took his seat again.

"Fascinating", he sighed.

Causing even Aro to raise an eyebrow. Chelsea smiled and continued.

"Indeed Master, they truly are fascinating creatures. They have a natural instinct to belong to a pack, it's a deep rooted urge of the animal to belong to a greater group. In this case it didn't matter if the group was made up of his own kind or of that of ours. But besides that…"

She trailed off, looking at the man behind her and smiling.

"They have a magic in their blood. I have heard them call it 'imprinting', it means that they can be tied to another so strongly, it's even greater than the connection between our matings. For them it is a random occurrence if and when it happens, they cannot control it. However, I can." Chelsea walked around slowly, taking the collar off of the man and pulling him to his feet.

"Look up wolf."

He did as she asked and the moment his eyes met those of the three Volturi brothers his expression changed from angry and defeated to utter devotion. Aro exclaimed and started clapping, causing Chelsea to beam brightly at him.

"I've manipulated the bond to such an extent that you are all that he craves, his sole mission will be to please you and keep you safe. In a matter of weeks he won't even remember his old pack or his old mate."

The wolf took a couple steps forward causing the guards along the wall to move forward as well. The wolves crouched down and growled at them, Chelsea stepped forward and raised her hands.

"On my life I swear to you that he will not hurt our Masters."

Aro beckoned the wolf forward and he went willingly, sinking down on one knee in front of his throne, but his eyes remained glued to Aro and he was smiling widely. Aro leaned forward toward the wolf.

"How peculiar, I feel a connection to you to."

This caused some sharp inhales of breath among the guards in the room.

"It's true Master, it's the way their bond works. Only he feels it about a hundred times more intense then you do."

Aro nodded and put his hand on the wolves head, stroking the yet black hair on his head.

"And what is your name wolf?"

The man looked up and smiled.

"I'm Sam".

"Sam," Aro repeated.

"Sam why don't you go to the center of the room and show us how magnificent your wolf truly is."

The wolf nodded and he stood up, walking back past Chelsea toward the center of the room, he turned back to face the masters. He stood there silently for a moment, it seemed at first that nothing happened, but then the air around the wolf started to steam, like he was heating up, his skin coming to a boiling point. The water in the air around him, sizzeled and steamed, then suddenly he twisted his torso and threw his hands out and in a mere moment he had more than doubled in size, standing on all fours he huffed. His wolf form was indeed magnificent. He stood almost twice as tall as any man, his fur was a deep jet black, his eyes burning with desire and pride. Then his lip curled back and he growled slightly, shaking his head. Even though Sam was now imprinted to the masters of the Volturi, the most powerful immortals in the world, his nose was still very sensitive to their particular smell.

Aro stood up cautiously, he approached Chelsea and took her hand, placing a feather light kiss on her palm before he moved past her and toward the wolf.

"Master?" Jane's soft high voice sounded very insecure as she called out for her master. Aro merely raised his hand and continued.

"All will be fine my dears".

He came to the wolf and Sam quietly laid down on the ground so now they were about the same height, the wolfs ears twitched briefly and his eyes never left the master of the immortals as Aro's hand made contact to his cheeks. There was a pause in which everybody held their breaths before Aro exclaimed in utter joy and he stepped even closer to the wolf.

"Wonderful! I can hear his thoughts even now."

Caius snarled from his throne, he didn't look as if he would chose the world 'wonderful' for this particular situation. He scolded and turned to leave the room. Marcus was watching Aro and the wolf, nobody had seen him this engaged in anything that happened for centuries. It was truly remarkable.

Aro called Chelsea over and she was quickly at his side.

"You did well my dear, I am so very pleased with you."

And with that he dismissed everybody in the room. Aro was so focused on his new price that he didn't see the glares and looks some of the guard were throwing over their shoulders before they left.

3 van 3


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Half way around the world from Italy the weather was gloomy, the rain was thick and caused the air to be damp. The ground was soaked, the temperature had dropped the past several weeks. And now Washington state was definitely heading into winter. Near the bays by the water was the territory of one of the oldest Native American tribes, the Quileutes. Usually the streets in their home town of La Push were filled with children playing in the streets, the elders sitting outside on the rare days that were sunny and warm. The men and women busy at work, usually around the harbor. Now there was nothing, the streets were empty, no cars, no children, no people around anywhere. Just a stray dog sniffing at a bench before lifting his leg. The emptiness had nothing do to with the weather, nothing to do with the coming winter. Everything to do with the immortals half a world away.

Jacob Black grew up here in La Push, he'd gone to school here, learned how to ride a bike and a motorcycle, learned how to fish and hunt. Even though he hadn't been home in three years, as soon as he shut the car door behind him, he knew something was off. The other car door shut and soon a small warm hand filled his own, his girlfriend Nessie looked around the gloomy streets. He took a deep breath and together they took off down the main road. Jacob had left his home about eight years ago to follow his girlfriend and her family. He had a hard time comprehending that this were the conditions under which he now returned. They walked past the grocery store that belonged to the mom of Quil, one of his best friends, but it was closed now. So was the car shop that belonged to Sam, who was a brother to Jacob. The diner that was run by Jared and Kim, two of his closest friends looked pretty abandoned.

"Where is everybody? Where are the elders of the tribe?"

Nessies soft voice drifted eerily over the abandoned streets, Jacob just shrugged, he couldn't bring himself to speak. Not when it felt like they were walking through a ghost town. They got to the crossing, left was the old Tribal Center, and right was the school. Jacob ran his hand through his hair before taking off toward the Center, his old home close to it.

The moment they stepped into the parking lot of the Center a shot ran out and the ground right besides Nessie spat up. She screamed and jumped out of the way, Jacob pulled her behind him and threw up one of his hands toward the sound of the gunshot.

"Don't!"

He tried to protect Nessie with his body as his eyes scanned the rooftop of the Tribal Center. He found the shooter on the right, reloading his shotgun. All of a sudden the double doors to the tribal center slam open and a women ran outside.

"Zeke! Stop it you idiot!"

She scolded, looking up at the figure on the roof.

"Don't you recognize the chief's son!"

Sue Clearwater threw some more curse words up while she made her way toward Jacob and Nessie, who was still hiding behind him.

"SUE!" A shout came from Zeke on the roof and a second shot ran out into the air, this time it was the sound of a nearby car window that caused Sue and Nessie to scream.

"Get away from there Sue, take the chiefs kid with you. But _that thing_ isn't taking one more step."

Jacob growled and took a step forward, he pushed Nessie toward Sue and motioned for them to head in. Nessie made a grab for his hand, but Jacob wasn't there anymore, he'd ran toward the building, jumping on a truck parked at the entrance, into the tree and he was up on the roof. A third shot ran out, but it hit the tree Jacob had been in just moments ago. Jacob fought to control his rage as he came face to face with the man who had almost shot his girlfriend, he grabbed the gun out of his hands and snapped it in two.

"Don't you ever say that again."

Jake crouched down to stare at the man who was now flat on his back, looking up at him terrified.

"Don't you dare to even look at her. Because the next time you do, I'll show you just what makes me the son of the chief."

He glared again at the man, reigned in his burning desire to break the man's nose before he jumped down again. When he landed he was face to face with a scolding Sue who was shaking her head.

"Still have the same temper I see," she smiled wide and pulled him into her arms.

"I am so glad that you have made it home safe. You're father has been worried about you."

She smiled and took both of their hands, pulling them inside with her.

The Tribal Center was the biggest building on the Native American Reservation. It consisted of offices for the volunteers who did work for the community, a doctor's office, a day care and a big area that were used for large scale meetings or plays that were put on by the schools. Sue tried to pull the kids past the double doors leading toward the large common area.

"Better not go in there, if Zeke's reaction is anything to go by".

Jacob pulled his hand out of hers and pushed the door open only far enough to look inside. Now he realized that this is why the village looked so abandoned. Everybody was gathered here at the Center. He closed the door and turned back to Sue.

"What are they all doing here?".

She just shook her head an motioned for them to follow her, she led them away from the crowd and into the offices. Finally they came to the board room, the big oval shaped table in the center was covered in papers, he barely registered this before his eyes were glued to his dad. His dad was in his wheelchair at the table, his arms and head resting it's surface, he looked old. Jacob crouched beside him and put a hand on his back, he was momentary stunned speechless as he took in the old and tired features on his father's face. He looked tired even while he slept.

"Dad."

Jacob shook his dad slightly. "Wake up."

Billy Black blinked his eyes and before he even saw his son he could feel his heavy and hot palm on his back, as he grabbed his son and wrapped his arms around him, the old chief still hadn't seen him for his eyes were filled with tears. He just held onto his son tight, grateful that he was there, he was free.

Jacob sat next to his father on one side and Nessie on his other, opposite them was Old Quil, his best friends grandfather, and Sue Clearwater, one of the Tribe's elders and mother of two of his best friends, was pouring everybody a cup of hot tea. Jacob looked at the faces of the council members until his patience was gone.

"Somebody start telling me what happened!"

His father's hand landed on his wrist.

"It's not that easy son. Give us a moment to gather our thoughts."

Finally Billy Black took a deep breath and started his story.

It had been a cloudy day almost two weeks ago. Jared and Kim had been preparing for their anniversary party at their own diner. Everybody had come to help. The girls were cooking up a storm in the kitchen, enough to feed the entire village. There had been everything from Barbeque Chicken to the Clearwater's Fish Fry, enough desserts, cakes, muffins, ice cream to keep everybody feeling full for three weeks. The boys were out setting up the tables, preparing the barbeques, getting the sound system to work. The spirits had been high and everybody was looking forward to the last barbeque of the season. Quil and Claire had been putting up the decorations but once they had used everything Claire had decided that it wasn't enough, so she had convinced Quil to take her to the Tribal Center and see what was lying around there. She had her heart set on more balloons. Five minutes after they had taken off toward the Center they had come running back. Quil had pushed Claire in Sue's hand and kissed her head before running to find Sam. Quil had just spoken three words to Sue before he had run off.

"Hide. Cold Ones".

Panic had broken out, the elders had tried to get everybody into the diner, to get them out of sight as Quil had rounded up the wolves. There had been no more time for secrecy and people had screamed and passed out when they saw their neighbors and sons phase right in front of them. The wolves had phased and ran off to meet the Cold Ones head on.

Old Quil sighed and Sue was whipping her tears away frantically as they had to relive their day. Nessie took Sue's hand in her own and squeezed it slightly. Sue nodded and she continued.

Everybody had gotten inside of the diner and the wolves had rushed off. They had no idea where they were actually headed for, if it was a single vampire who had crossed onto their lands, if it was one of the Cullens who had returned. They didn't know. Soon the crowd in the diner had been startled and shocked to hear the air filled with wolf cries and howls. They didn't have time to be worried about that for long before the door of the diner flew open and two immense beings stepped inside. Their eyes were as ruby red and as fierce as they had ever seen. A third one behind them had entered and had randomly started to point at people, the ones he pointed at were hauled outside by the other two. When they left again the elders noticed that only the imprintees were taken, those closed to the wolves. At that point they feared the worst, how had they known how to take and why were they taken?

Sue and Old Quil had rushed to the second story of the building, from the roof terrace they could see the square in front of the center. A sight that would stay with them forever. The wolves were merely sitting in the square, looking lost and confused, some got up and growled only to wander around aimlessly in a circle or to fall again to the floor, whining and withering in pure agony. There had been a black mist surrounding the wolves, hovering and twisting around them, a mist that came from the hands of a small boy just outside the circle. He wasn't the only one though, around him was a force of more than twenty Cold Ones. All wearing shades of black and grey cloaks. They looked at the wolves with a mixture of boredom and disgust. All except for one, who was walking through the black mist, seemingly not affected by it as he studied the wolves up close. Mumbling to himself.

Then the three vampires that had come to the diner came back into focus. The one in the black cloak was leading the group of Quileute women toward the wolves and the other Cold Ones. The two others were pushing the scared and crying imprints forward. As soon as they got to the square the one who had been studying the wolves cried out in glee. He went on and on how fascinating it was and told the boy to let the wolves go. As soon as he did the mist started to evaporate and the wolves seemed to come out of a trance. The wolves looked like they were going to charge at the cold ones, but as soon as they saw their imprints they stopped. It was Sam who phased back in order to be able to talk to the Cold Ones. He pleaded to let the imprintees go. He tried to get closer to the girls, but the Cold Ones didn't let him. The leaders smooth voice was filling the air, telling them that he wanted the wolves to come with them. And if they did the girls would be allowed to go free.

He demanded that the wolves turn back into their human selves and one by one they did, every single pair of eyes turned toward the imprintees. Jared's eyes were glued to Kims as they both were thinking that today wasn't supposed to be this way, they were supposed to celebrate their twelfth anniversary. But would they even get a chance to? Jared mouthed that he was sorry to her but she just shook her head and gave him a small smile. The same happened with Sam and Emily, she blew him a kiss and he took a step toward her, only to be stopped by Jane's power. He fell to the floor withering in pain and screaming, causing Emily to run toward him when one of the guards stopped her. She was hoisted in the air by a single arm, it was Felix, the biggest of all the guards of the Volturi, his power was physical, he was the strongest immortal to ever have existed. At the command of Aro he grinned and pushed his mouth to the side of her neck. Emily died screaming at the searing pain that came with his bite, but her eyes never left Sam's.

The other wolves were enraged of the fact that the Cold Ones decision to not fight, but to go after the people they loved the most. Collin couldn't contain himself, he was one of the younger wolves and his anger got the best of him. He phased and lunged toward the vampire who had just dropped Emily's corpse toward the ground. Felix merely grabbed him and with a small movement broke his neck, before tossing him back to his brothers. The fight was over before it had even started. The wolves submitted, wanting to spare the rest of the imprints, they promised to follow the Cold Ones where ever they would go.

Sue shook her head.

"They killed the girls anyway. All of them".

Her eyes found Jacobs but he saw nothing but her broken spirit.

"They killed them and they took the boys. There wasn't anything that we could do."

Old Quil put a hand on Sue's shoulder.

"We haven't heard a thing since they were taken away. But we're happy that you came home. Now we have at least one protector left."

Jacob looked up at the council members.

"But I'm not staying."

At that eyebrows all around the room shot up.

"What do you mean son, you're not staying?"

Billy looked at him questioningly.

"They need me, dad. I need to find them and see what is going on."

"No."

Old Quil stood up looking at Jacob.

"You cannot abandoned the tribe as well, we have always needed the protectors. For a reason." Jacob got to his feet as well.

"There weren't any protectors for two generations before we came around, you can deal without them now."

Sue looked up.

"I agree with Jacob. Obviously we need protectors, we've been exposed to the Cold Ones and they will be back at some point. However…"

She took a deep breath before she continued.

"I want to know what happened to the boys, not only Seth, but all of them. We can't just do nothing."

Her voice broke on the last part and her hand clamped around the teacup in her hands.

"Seth," Jacob looked at Sue, "not Leah?"

Sue shook her head. "She moved away a few years ago, she didn't stay in touch".

Before Jacob had any chance to respond to this news, the door behind them flew open and a crowd of people tried to swamp through it all at once. Everybody at the table jumped up and faced the crowd. Sue and Quil demanding to know what was going on. But before the words left their mouths, the first shot pulverized a piece of the ceiling and the plaster rained down on the council members. Jacob quickly moved himself in front of Nessie when he saw Zeke stepping forward.

"Out of our way son."

Jacob growled, stepping forward.

"I am not your son. And we are not making any trouble here so you better leave."

Zeke and the people standing beside him shook their heads, eyes trying to see past Jacob to Nessie who was trying to make herself even smaller.

"No can do if you keep that thing here. That thing just came through here kidnapping and killing our people!"

"That wasn't her and you know it!"

Jacob started to tremble, he was quickly losing his temper. Sue stood up.

"She is not like that. She wasn't there that day".

When Zeke reloaded his gun it didn't matter anymore what anybody's opinion on the matter was, Jacob had asked too much off his self control. In the middle of a meeting room filled with people he lost his temper for the first time in more than a decade. He knocked the tables over, forcing Nessie to jump away. The first row of people, including Zeke, were knocked back. Jacob forced himself to remain low to the ground, trying not to rip anybody to shreds. When he stood up on all four legs he was met with eyes full of terror, people gasping at the wolf he'd become, people whispering that he should have been taken too. He looked at Zeke, who was clutching at his right leg, and Jacob could smell the blood penetrating the air. He didn't feel the least bit remorseful that he had injured the man. Jacob leaned toward the man growling and baring his long teeth, while Nessie quickly jumped on his back and whispered in his ear that they should get out of here. Jacob looked behind him, nodding to his dad, Quil and Sue before he pushed his way through the crowd, knocking even more people over before he and Nessie finally broke through the doors and quickly ran away from Quileute territory.

Once they had crossed the border and entered back onto the land of the Cullens, Jacob crumbled. He changed back to his human form and let himself fall in the middle of the forest. His hands clutched at his head as he wept and curled up into himself. Nessie walked to him and wrapped her arms around him, trying to sooth him as much as she could. He gasped for air and his voice trembled.

"The silence. They're all gone".

6 van 6


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Aro was taking a leisurly stroll through the large walled-around gardens of the castle. He could enjoy this solitary time he so rarely had. His mind could wonder, he didn't have to hold up any pretenses and didn't have to mind anybody. He rarely let anybody bother him while he was out in the gardens, and if he did it would only be certain people. For example only his beloved twins would be allowed to be near him during this time. Aro's face just lit up as he saw his favorite and most beloved guards walk to him right now.

"Father," Jane put her small hand in Aro's and gazed up at him smiling. Aro chuckles and gave her a quick kiss on her beautiful full lips.

"My child." He gazed lovingly at her before turning to Alec who had put his own hand in Aro's other one, Aro gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Son", Alec nodded.

"Father," Alec smiled at him and the three of them set off to continue the stroll around the garden. For a while nothing was being said as they were just content to be with each other. Jane's little voice rang out through the yard, finally speaking the question that had been in her mind for some time now, "Father, are you still sure about the wolves?"

Aro looked at the girl that he had chosen to be one of his most supreme guards. An immortal who, if the truth would be told, he couldn't do without so he had formed a created bond between himself and the twins. Chelsea had done a wonderful job and now the twins looked to him like he truly was their father. Of course in public appearances needed to be uphold, so they only called him as such in their rare and quiet moments. Moments he became to appreciate even more because of it.

"Darling, you have said yourself that they had come in handy during your last mission." Jane wrinkled her nose in disgust, "they smell and it's nothing that we could not have done."

Aro smiled and brushed his thumb over Jane's small hand.

"Dear one, you're place is not in any danger."

Aro smiled and squeezed her hand, he could still hear her mind in turmoil, thoughts of fear of abandonment, fear of being replaced and losing her father. In truth Jane was in doubt and she didn't like it at all, she had never had reason to doubt her place in this world, her place in the royal guard. But this novelty had serious potential of being more important than her and she hated the thought of being replaced by a large and particularly smelly dog. Alec glanced over at his sister, he knew what she was thinking just as much as Aro did. They had been together since before they were turned and their bond had only intensified after they had become immortal. He didn't need any kind of talent to tune into his twin sister. And he felt bad for her. Alec had always been more content in his existence. He knew his home was here with the Volturi, he had been content to stand on the sidelines to go and do as the masters told him to. His sister had always been the one who needed to be higher, who wanted to rise above the crowd and be at their Fathers side.

Aro stopped and looked at both the twins.

"You will see in time my dear ones, nothing will change. We have brought the wolves here as allies, to intimidate our enemies. We've always united with the strongest."

Aro continued his strole with the twins by his side, they didn't say anything for a while, thoughts from both twins just traveling to Aro through their joined hands. Slowly but surely Jane calmed down as much as she could. The fact she could share thoughts with Aro, without saying a thing was something that had always comforted her. She had never understood when others feared her father's gifts. Although she didn't need to, Jane took a deep breath and smiled up at her father. Aro smiled and kissed her forehead praising her for calming down.

"I have a wonderful thought!" Aro chuckled and turned to both of the twins, "why don't we get you two your own wolf?"

Jane and Alec looked at each other before turning back to Aro. Arguing was of no use when Aro was in a mood like this, he had decided that it was a wonderful idea and he was going to see it happen.

"As a matter of fact, Chelsea informed me of a rather spirited wolf," Aro smiled wide. "That would be perfect for you my dear ones. You could handle the most volatile of wolves."

With that Aro giggled and glided off again, returning to the castle to call on Chelsea and have her make the arrangements.

The sun began to set already when Alec and Jane joined Chelsea and Corin at the other, smaller courtyard of the Volturi Castle. This one looked nothing like the other one, this was walled around just like the other, only the walls were four stories high. And hardly any light could travel the ground below. There was no garden in this courtyard, nothing but stone and more stone. And this was the courtyard that housed the wolves when they weren't being used. The Volturi encouraged them to stay in their wolf forms when they were together. Not only did the sight of the imposing and impressive wolves serve as a grand visual for Aro, who loved to stare at the raw power the animals possessed. But because of their brutal decision to kill all their imprints the wolves fed off of the misery and pain they each felt. Even those who hadn't imprinted on anybody couldn't escape the pain that their brothers were feeling. This was a most effective use of their psychic bond.

As Jared's thoughts filled of that of his Kim, he was reliving their wedding day, the day they found out that Kim had been pregnant, the opening of their own diner. Only in his mind each and every memory ended with the sight of Kim's neck being snapped by the Volturi. Her lifeless body falling in a crumpled heap on the ground as he could do nothing but stare. Even the pain caused by Jane's gift was nothing compared to that sight. Embry and Seth, who both never imprinted were lying sight by sight with their brother, whining whenever they relived that moment with Jared. They too felt his soul deep pain over her loss. Their hearts and spirits broke a little more each time. And Jared wasn't the only one. Quil pined away thinking off his young imprint who hadn't even been allowed to grow up before the immortals drank her dry. Paul was trapped in his anger and fury that he had felt when they had murdered his Rachel. His hate had never been more intense and it broke through all barriers, but the pain of the others was to great to inspire any of them to try and revolt against the Volturi.

"Ah there you two are, now we can do this." Corin motioned for Felix to lift one of the gates that provided entrance to the courtyard. This was a ritual that happened once every two days. Because the masters had decided that the wolves were to stay in their animalistic form, it has been decided that they could be fed in that form. They didn't need human food. So they weren't offered any. Instead every two days the Volturi arranged for four deer to be brought to the castle and at the end of the day, near sunset, the gate would be opened and the deer would be herded into the courtyard. The first time this had happened the wolves had been shocked at the sight of the deer, but at that point they hadn't eaten in two weeks. The immortals had simply forgot that they needed to be fed. And the deer had been devoured in record time. The second time the wolves had protested, refused to hunt the deer that had ran into the courtyard, that is until the guard called Jane to the scene. After a couple rounds with her gift the wolves had quickly pounced upon their prey, killing and eating swiftly. They had quickly learned that if they didn't hunt them, they would have to endure more pain. Now the wolves were reluctant each and every time this ritual presented itself to them. And due to their grief they had no desire to hunt. But having one wolf refuse to hunt meant that they all felt the pain of Jane's gift through their psychic link and they wouldn't do that to each other. So they submitted and hunted and ate the deer.

Jane sighed and watched the scene below as the deer were pushed into the courtyard.

"Is it truly necessary that I watch this horrible display?" She scrunched her nose up, "It's ruining my thirst and they have been compliant the past few weeks".

Alec chuckled and turned his gaze to the wolves below who had started to get on their feet and the deer hurled past them and tried to get away from the giant monsters.

"Ah sister, you don't have to watch if you don't wish for it. But it is very entertaining."

Jane rolled her eyes but kept looking down toward the giant dogs. Most were growling and going for the prey that was presented to them, only one, the large dark grey one, Paul. He got up onto his feet with the rest of the pack but his head was tilted up and his eyes were focused on the twins who were looking right back at him. He didn't join the others in the 'hunt', if you could even call it that in such a little court yard.

He had decided he had enough, he wasn't going to be bossed around by those who had murdered his Rachel any longer, he didn't care about the pain. Nothing they could do to him could be worse then what they already had done. Jane didn't think twice, she was bored and angry that he wouldn't just do as he was told, so she unleashed her power on him. He immediately fell to the ground but there wasn't any sound from him, no whining, no gasping, nothing but jaws grinding together. The rest of the pack had forgotten all about the deer when they felt the pain through their shared psychic bond. There was whining from some who closed their eyes and dropped to the ground, probably eagerly waiting for it to be over. Others growled and braced themselves. But one had enough, Seth, he was angry at Paul for the pain that he once again felt, hadn't they been through enough. Did Paul really need to make sure they all endured this so often? He turned around and lashed out at Paul, jumping over to him and grabbing the skin of his neck between his teeth pushing him down further.

Jane was surprised at his actions and stopped her power simply to see what would happen. Perhaps the wolves would take care of each other and her problem would be solved. Alec raised his hands, ready to set the numbing mist on the wolves below to subdue them before they destroyed each other. But Jane put her hand on his wrist, silently telling him to wait, she wanted to see if they could tear each other to bits.

Seth growled, screaming at Paul through their pack mind.

"You selfish bastard! Isn't it enough that we are trapped here like mindless animals! Do you have to make sure we all really lose our minds by being hit with this hellfire?"

Seth charged Paul when he got up to his feet and they crashed into each other head first, jaws snapping and trying to rip at each other's fur.

"If you want to get back at them for killing Rachel, than you help us figure out how to escape!"

Paul was furious, jumping back on Seth, his claws slicing open the skin on the smaller wolves shoulder.

"Escape," he screamed into their pack mind, "there is no escaping! They will kill us one by one, what do you think they've done to Sam! We haven't seen him for days."

Seth backed off trying to lick the wound on his shoulder.

"Liar," but his voice lacked intensity and they could all feel his fear of Paul's words.

"You can't give up on Sam."

Quil and Embry pushed Seth behind him and moved slowly toward Paul trying to calm him down.

"You're right Paul, we don't know what happened to Sam, but we can't turn on each other. You have to get with the program and we have to stick together."

Paul bared his teeth and growled at the others, but he was facing off all his brothers. Seths sad eyes were staring at him, Quil, Embry and Brady trying to plead with him through their shared mind, until Paul lowered his head, nodding quietly he jumped around them and tore his teeth through the neck of the first deer he could reach. The rest followed and within minutes they had devoured most of the deer.

Alec turned to Jane when the wolves had returned to their waiting positions around the courtyard and he whispered to her. "You're going to be in trouble with father if he finds out you didn't do anything to stop them."

She just shrugged and turned, taking his hand in her own as the both of them walked away from the wolves.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Jacob and Nessie returned home they were met with a very anxious looking family. Nessie's parents, Edward and Bella rushed to her and they wrapped their arms around her. Nessie hugged her mother tight, Edward let his hands slide over her hair, checking to see if she was alright. Jacob hung back, he watched her family greet her and for the first time since he had joined them,… he was unsure. Nessie was born from her mom when she was still human and an immortal dad. Making her half-immortal. And although Jacob had imprinted on her the day she was born and had joined the family when they had decided that they simply couldn't remain in Forks any longer. He had never thought much off the fact that they were immortals. They didn't feed on humans, but on animals. They never harmed any humans and he had gotten so accustomed to them that it had just been her family.

Today was a different day. For the first time he only saw how stiffly they moved, how much they resembled statues. He noticed how they didn't blink or breathe, how they seemed perfectly comfortable standing instead of sitting for long periods of time. He saw their alien-ness now so clearly. He couldn't help but think of his brothers of how they had been cornered by the Volturi, by immortals. How they must have felt, knowing they were on their land, knowing they couldn't even begin to fight them. Watching their imprints die. He looked at Nessie and wondered how his brothers were feeling now that their other halves were just…gone. He couldn't begin to fathom it.

He felt Edward staring at him, Edward was a perfect example of just how alien the immortals were, wasn't he. Edward could read minds, without even trying he could just pick up every thought you had out of your head. No human would be able to do that, that's just the thing, it wasn't human. It wasn't natural. Jacob started to get angry. When was the last time he had actually done his job, his duty as a protector? When was the last time he had killed an immortal? A stinking vampire! He hadn't, not for ten years. He had become a lap dog, phasing just for the enjoyment of his imprint. Not doing his duty, not being a protector like the legends made him to be. He had truly lost himself.

Jacob growled when his eyes met Edwards, he couldn't stand to be here any longer. He shook his head an turned around bolting from the room. He jumped from the balcony, phased and ran as fast as his paws could take him.

Nessie watched as Jacob ran from the room and she sighed sadly, looking at her dad, she asked, "it was too much for him, wasn't it?"

Edward nodded. Bella put her daughters hand on her cheek; "show me how it was?"

Nessie didn't say anything, her other hand touching her dad's cheek as she replayed everything. Edward wasn't the only one in the family who had a gift. His daughter had been born with a gift to share her memories when she touched another person. In instances like this it came in handy, she didn't have to tell them what had happened at the tribal center, she could simply replay it all in her mind. After she showed her parents Nessie did the same thing with her uncles, aunts and her grandparents. She showed everything what happened on the reservation. By the time she had shown it to her grandmother Esme she started crying, hugging her grandmother tight as she tried to come to terms with everything that had happened.

"Shhh sweetheart," Esme hugged her granddaughter tight, stroking her hair. "It's all okay, it's hard now but we will figure out a way to help them."

"You promise?" Nessie whipped her eyes furiously as she tried to stop the tears from falling.

Carlisle stepped forward. "We promise, they are our family just as much as they are Jacobs. Without us they wouldn't have changed and they wouldn't have been taken."

His face was pulled tight in a frown. Everybody knew how Carlisle could get worked up over an injustice in the world. And they had always known that he already felt guilty for being responsible to trigger the transformation in the wolves in the first place. Now that they had been taken by the Volturi to be used by them, it was a fate that Carlisle found most horrible.

"We are responsible."

He looked at his family and they all nodded, except for Rosalie and Jasper.

"Carlisle, we are not. They have had the magic in their blood for centuries before we came in contact with them." Jasper interceded. "They are a part of this magical world as much as we are, we aren't to blame for their existence."

Carlisle nodded, "but we made contact with them, we returned to Forks decades after knowing that our presence changed them. And above all, we did introduce them to the Volturi".

Rosalie stepped forward. "We had no choice. The Volturi were coming to kill us all, they offered to help us fight them." Edward shook his head. "We asked it of them."

Alice stepped toward her mate Jasper. "We cannot do nothing. They're being used by the Volturi and Aro will manipulate them and twist their minds until they will become weapons for the Volturi. It isn't right."

Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice, he still frowned until his eyes met Nessie's.

"They are family, uncle Jasper", she whispered softly to him and he nodded.

Nobody in the family could resist their Nessie. Bella took her daughters hand in her own, "Of course we will go and help them".

And that was that, the faith for the Cullens family had just changed drastically as they decided to stand up to the Volturi and help their Quileute friends.

Jacob finally phased back when he reached his old home. The one he had lived in with his dad and his sisters when he was younger. He stared at it for a while before phasing back and walking into the old garage next to the house. He rummaged around in the boxes under the work bench until he found a box filled with old shirts and jeans. He grinned, even back then he knew that stashing clothes here would come in handy some day. Especially being a wolf who couldn't always control his temper. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a faded grey t-shirt before looking around at what used to be his favorite hang out. He couldn't help but laugh, nothing had changed. In the eight years that he'd been gone, not a single thing was different. His old man had left it just the way it was. Jacob secretly loved him for it. His hand found the cloth that was used as a cover, he tightened his fist around it and quickly pulled it off of his bike. He coughed at the dust it created as he walked slowly around the bike, running the tips of his fingers over the leather seat. The chrome handlebars. Gods, how much he had loved this bike. Jacob couldn't remember why he hadn't brought it with him when he moved away with the Cullens. He had spend hours and hours fixing it up and then he'd enjoyed riding the bike for so long. How could he have forgotten that? He never got a new bike either, no he hadn't needed it. Edward and Bella always drove them if they needed to go somewhere, or he and Nessie just ran. Jacob swiped his hand over his face and through his hair. Why had he changed so much? Jacob closed his eyes and leaned back against the workbench.

It was like he was transported back in time by ten years. He could smell the earth, the forest just outside, the oil from the bike, the leather, the tools behind him. He banged his fists against the bench, growling. Who was he? Was he really the Cullens lapdog? What had happened! Jacob curled over, and he screamed as loud as he could, letting all the frustration and anger go and his leg shot out and he kicked his old bike against the wall of the garage. He was hunched on the floor of the garage trying to regain control of his breathing and his heartbeat when he heard the distinct sound of his dad's wheelchair rolling into the space. Jacob leaned his elbows on his knees and looked up at his dad. Who just nodded his head at the bike.

"Now you can fix it up again."

Jacob chuckled and stood up, shaking the anger and frustration off, he picked the bike up and set it back where it belonged. Grabbing the cloth again and draping it over the bike. He leaned his hands on the seat, looking at the wall.

"I need to go to them, dad."

Billy Black just nodded, he knew his son wouldn't stay in La Push once he had heard the story.

"I know son. Go get your brothers."

Jacob nodded, looking at his dad, walking to him and leaning down to hug him hard.

"I will bring them home."

Billy patted his back, he wasn't as sure as his son was. When Jacob stood up and prepared to leave the garage, Billy pushed a note into his hand.

"You'll need your one sister for this."

Jacob looked at it, he hadn't even really thought of Leah until now. He clamped his father's shoulder before breaking into a jog back toward the Cullens.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

"Melany!"

Leah ran in her ten inch high heels toward her business partner, meeting her outstretched hand in a high five before both of the women burst out laughing.

"You absolutely nailed it with David!"

Melany and Leah walked toward their office, dropping the folders and laptops they were holding in their hands.

"If we won't get that commission I'll eat the damn presentation."

Melany laughed, "I'll hold you to that Leah".

Leah settled at her desk, "I'm going to finish up these three-thousand e-mails in my inbox. And they I'm buying you a couple shots".

She laughed shaking her head as she opened up the laptop, running a hand through her hair. Leah was so glad her hair grew fast and it was down past her shoulders again. But that's what three years of no-phasing did for a girl. She had her full hair again, although nothing else had changed. She still hadn't gotten her period and her hips were still as curveless as ever. But she could handle that, she had given up on certain dreams long ago. Now she had new dreams, like having her hair back to her waist, going out to the club tonight, and landing this amazing new account with her partner.

Leah had moved out to Chicago three years ago, as far away from the wolf pack and her legacy as she could get. She had fallen in love with the city the moment she stepped foot in it. The people were just the right type of rude for her, the cold and windy climate were just enough to make her feel right at home, and the huge skyscrapers and concrete city were fantastically unfamiliar. It was the perfect blend of familiar and foreign. After working as a bartender for three months she had ran into Melany, an up and coming young talent at a well known local PR-firm. She had started a conversation with Leah and had enjoyed her quick comebacks, her lack of interest of what anybody thought of her and the thick skin. Melany had talked to her superiors at the firm and within weeks Leah had gotten herself a temporary position at the firm. Quickly she had showed them just exactly how creative she had been and how driven to get the biggest accounts. Leah didn't need a lot of sleep because of her Quileute heritage and that gave her the opportunity to go out at night to the hottest clubs and network with the biggest names in the industry. Soon she had gotten promoted and she and Melany were now known as the golden duo.

Leah had loved the rush she felt from landing a big account, the more she needed to work for it the more creative she had become and now her job was her new rush. Of course she still made her monthly phone calls to her mom and Seth. But it was enough to know that they were doing alright and were happy. She wanted to know as little as possible of the people back home. She had finally managed to get away and she wasn't planning on returning anytime soon. She should probably call them soon again, it had been a couple weeks since she talked to her mom and Seth. It was always Leah that called them, never the other way around. And she preferred it that way. She wanted to be in control about all the news coming out of La Push.

Leah and Melany were wrapping things up, tossing their large bags in their desk drawers, grabbing their clutches and Leah switches to a pair of high sparkling heals that highlighted her dark skin, when their assisted Todd peeked his head into their office.

"Oooh Leah darling," Leah rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that."

Todd made a face as he walked into the room, twirling his feathered pen between his fingers, "Well whatever, you have a phonecall".

Leah raised her brows at him wondering what the big deal was.

"Well then you earned your salary again, didn't you Todd. The perfect assistant for telling me I have a phonecall…"

Now it was Todd's turn to roll his eyes, "He says he's your brother. I didn't even know you had a brother, how could you not –"

Leah cut him off when she raised her hand. "None of your business. Which line?"

Todd had already poked out his bottom lip and telling her it was line three as he left the office. Leah pushed the three on the designer phone on her desk and put her hand on the receiver,

"Mel, give me a sec?".

Melanie nodded and said she would be down the hall, flirting with their new colleague Dan. Leah laughed and turned her attention back to the phone, "Seth?"

She was shocked when she heard a voice she hadn't heard in ten years. "Hey Leah, it's Jake."

Leah's jaw dropped as she almost did the phone, she hadn't expected to hear Jacob's voice ever again. Not after he had run off with his little hybrid girlfriend and her leech family. Leah clamped her fist tightly around the phone, finding her voice again.

"Jacob? What is it?"

She heard him sigh though the phone, heard him kick some dirt off, she thought she heard water in the background.

"Are you in La Push?"

Jake took a deep breath, "yeah Leah, I'm back home. Something's happened and I need you".

"What happened?"

Leah always thought that the one good quality that Jacob had was that he didn't beat around the bush, he came straight to the point and told her everything she needed to know. That hadn't changed and quickly she was trembling behind her desk, listening to Jacob's deep voice as he told her how the dirty leeches had dared to cross onto their land. How they had killed so many of the girls she once used to know and how they took all her pack brothers away.

"We don't even know if they are alive anymore, we don't know what is being done to them. But I plan to find out." He told her.

Leah was slowly walking circles around the two desks in the office after she had been unable to stay still anymore during Jacob's monologue.

"You're going after them? You're going to Italy?"

"Yeah Leah, I can't let them just rot," Jacob continued, "Seth is with them too."

A sob escaped Leah when he mentioned her brother. Seth. Her little baby brother, he was the only one who she had been close with, they had always been together when growing up. They had always complimented each other, Leah could rile Seth up, get him fired up for something. And he had been so good at calming her down, listening to her angry words and fits before just hugging her or agreeing with her or making her something to eat or drink so she would calm down. He was the only one she dearly missed from back home, she didn't care about the rest but Seth, Seth was the one person she wished he was closer. They had talked more often on the phone and he had even been to visit her once. It was the best gift that she had ever gotten. And now he was taken too, being used for God knows what. Leah cursed the old spirits in her head again, if only they had never been wolves.

"Alright, I'm in. I can't not know. When and where?"

Soon after that Leah had tossed her sparkling heels back into her desk, putting on her flat Allstars, she grabbed her tote bag and dropped the essentials in it. She grabbed her jacked and rushed out of the office not even acknowledging Todd who already had opened his mouth. She knocked rapidly on Dan's office door, pushing it open without waiting for an answer.

"Mel."

Melany jumped up off the desk cocking her head to the side seeing Leah's sneakers and tote.

"Whats going on?"

"I can't go out tonight. My brother called and I need to go home. Like now."

Melany stepped toward her putting her hands on Leah's arms.

"You okay?" Leah nodded fast, "Yeah, I just really need to go and I don't know for how long I will be gone."

Mel frowned, "Jack isn't going to like that".

"I know, I know. I just have no choice."

Leah squeezed her friends hand quickly before turning and rushing out of the office. She didn't take a cab, she decided the freezing wind would do her much better. Jacob had told her that he and the Cullens would fly to Chicago, they would land there at 8 o'clock tonight. Their connecting flight to Italy would leave at 10 pm and she would have a seat on it.

Leah took a deep breath and embraced the fear that bubbled up inside her like a hot bath. She hadn't seen anybody from back home in three years. Now she would be traveling with her old Alpha, a bunch of filthy smelling leeches and sometime in the very near future she would probably have to phase again for the first time in years. Yippee.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Alec and Jane had been asked again to join Chelsea and Corin at the top of the wall, overlooking the courtyard that housed the wolves.

"Corin," Jane snapped causing the dark-haired immortal to spin around backing away from Jane a bit. "Why did you send for us?"

Jane was only so tall that she reached Corin's shoulder but still the other immortal looked scared. Of course she had every right to be.

"Chelsea needed your gifts," Corin's voice had such a high tone to it that a wolf below grimaced.

"Well then where is she?" Alec sounded bored, and just as his sister he didn't like to be summoned by anybody other then the masters.

"Down here!"

Chelsea smiled up as she stepped into the courtyard, facing a pack of wolves virtually unprotected. One of them, Brady, noticed her entrance right away and he lunged for her, growling as his jaws tried to get a hold of her. But he fell to the floor before he could reach the immortal. Jane was watching him as he howled out in pain, the rest of the pack getting riled up as they all shared his agony.

"Alec," Chelsea called up, "could you please use your power on all of them?"

Alec nodded and opened his palms, quickly a black thick mist spread from them down toward where the wolves were. The mist wrapped itself around each individual wolf. Jane stopped using her gift, she watched the animals closely, smiling as she looked down, enjoying the confusion on most of their faces. They all watched how the wolves slowly calmed down, knowing there is no escaping the unending darkness and loneliness that came with Alec's power.

Chelsea grinned, she walked gracefully into the middle of the pack, the black smoke dancing around her legs but not affecting her. She grabbed a collar from the pocket of her cloak and secured it around the neck of a large dark grey wolf. The same one that got defensive during the feeing earlier that day, causing the other pack members to turn against him.

"Alec, darling, can you release him?" Alec guided his mist away from the wolf and the animal slowly, blinking his eyes as he got to his feet, growling dangerously low at the vampire that was standing in front of him. Jane quickly focused her eyes on him and he shrank to the floor, her burning gift traveling through his body. His eyes never left Chelsea's though and he never cried out in pain. When Chelsea nodded Jane ended the pain. Chelsea looked at the wolf.

"Turn back into a human." Jane giggled her high-pitched giggle and huffed, muttering "human". Causing Alec to smirk and he kept his mist in place around the other wolves. Chelsea punched the wolf in the face when he didn't do as she wanted.

"Now."

He wolf growled low but did as she wanted when he felt the first flicks off Janes power run over his spine. Chelsea looked down at the man that now sat on the stone floor. She liked it when they turned back, they were all very nice to look at. Build, very build, lots of muscles and they were always naked when they turned back to men. Chelsea pulled at the chain that she attached to the collar around his neck.

"Alec, Jane, meet me in the yard?"

She smiled up as she and the wolf walked away. Alec pulled the mist back and watched with a small grin on his face as the wolves looked up in confusion, seeing the panic starting to raise between them as they realized that one of them was missing.

Jane sighed and Alec silently took her hand in his, squeezing it gently before the both of them took off at the same speed to meet Chelsea.

When they reached the hallway leading away from the stone courtyard they saw Chelsea and the wolf in a side chamber, the wolf had his back toward the twins as he was kneeling down on one knee. Chelsea held up a finger.

"Just give me one more moment."

Jane rolled her eyes but waited for Chelsea to finish. Alec asked, "Who is he going to be for?"

Chelsea was focused on the man in front of her for a couple more seconds before she looked at the witch twins before her, smirking.

"You hadn't heard?"

Jane and Alec looked at each other and then back to Chelsea. Jane smiled sweetly at her, "you're so luck master Aro made us swear not to use our powers on you."

Chelsea smirked. "Master Aro also told me to get you two your own wolf. He thought it would be good for you."

For once Jane had no idea what to say. She felt gob smacked at that news. She'd never thought her father would go through with that, not when she had been so clear in expressing her disgust for the animals. And now they were going to have to be responsible for one. Chelsea giggled.

"Corin helped me pick out this one for the two of you. He was already starting to change. He became a target for the other wolves."

Chelsea shrugged, "besides, like this he is nice to look at."

She laughed but Alec and Jane just looked at each other in disbelieve. Chelsea tugged on the leash she had put around the wolfs, now humans, neck.

"Turn around and tell us your name."

The boy growled low, Jane thought that if she was a defenseless human she would found the sound truly intimidating.

"Bite me leech."

His voice was deep and it rumbled deep in his chest before coming out. He did turn around though, getting back up on his feet as he did so. He towered over the three immortals in the room with him, his entire body shook from the effort it took him to keep his calm. His eyes lifted slowly but as soon as his eyes met Alec and Jane's all the vibrations left his body. He stood paralysed for a moment, his chest heaving up and down with the deep breaths he was sucking in.

"Paul," he breathed. "My name is Paul."

Chelsea smirked and walked around the trio, she was feeling strangely glee about this new development, perhaps because the witch twins hadn't wanted it. Perhaps because she and Corin deliberately picked out the most volatile wolf. Although that shouldn't be a problem for the twins.

For once Chelsea was very curious to see the outcome of a situation she had created. This wolf wasn't like Sam, she could feel that much. But then again, she had never had a masterpiece like Sam. First Chelsea had gotten her mate Afton involved in the process, he had successfully removed all of Sam's memories. Memories of his tribe, his pack, his town even the memories of his wife. They had removed him from his pack and had forced him to stay human, so he couldn't communicate with them telepathically. Then Corin had joined in, she had spend a lot of time with Sam, just walking through the castle, through the gardens with him, all the while influencing him with her gift. Allowing him to be completely content with where he was and with who he was. She had successfully made him believe that here was no higher pupose then serving the Volturi, and that he should be lucky to have such an important job. A fact he now fully believed. Then finally Chelsea had taken over Sam, she had twisted and turned the wolves natural desire to be with a pack, to belong. She had taken the magic of the wolves, the magic they called imprinting and she had moved and twisted the natural security of a mate to have him bond with her masters. He had told her about the basics of imprinting. How it worked when you first laid eyes on someone, how the earth stood still and gravity shifted. So when she felt secure about the job she had done, she had taken him to meet the masters in front of the entire guard and the guests. She knew that if this wouldn't work it would be her head, but she had been sure.

And she had succeeded in making Sam imprint on the masters when he had looked at them for the first time since his arrival in Italy. She had beamed with pride. And master Aro had told her that she could have any reward (within reason of course) that she wanted. She hadn't made up her mind yet about what to pick. But there wasn't any hurry to give him her decision. But now she had to focus on Paul. He would require more work, he had all his memories, he had recollections of his past life, his brothers and who knows, maybe even a little girl back at home. Although master Marcus had said he wasn't attached to anybody in particular. And Paul didn't feel content to be here. He knew fully well what was happening, unlike Sam, who was so brainwashed he had no idea. He knew his imprinting magic had just been activated and that he had imprinted on the two witch twins, perhaps that was the reason he was now back on the stone ground, his arms wrapped around his head like he was trying to block out all sight and sound. But at the sound of Jane's particularly bored, "So what now?" , question he couldn't help but to look up. The look on his face as he gazed at Jane was one mixed with fury, desperation and complete adoration. He couldn't help himself of course. Chelsea couldn't contain herself any longer, she started to laugh. The puppy looked so lost and the twins looked so forlorn as to what to do with him, she just couldn't contain herself anymore. It lasted about two seconds, which for all those present was still a long time. One moment Chelsea was giggling the next moment she was held against the wall, her feet kicking aimlessly in the air and a hot scolding hand around his throat, squeezing hard. She gasped and clawed at the hand around her neck but nothing happened.

Paul didn't need to be told that the twins were not amused with the cackling that came from the third leech. He merely glanced at them and before anybody had to utter a word he had gotten up and grabbing her by her throat, pushing her up against the wall, shoving her head against the wall again. If he had to be honest he didn't just do it for the twins. He knew that this leech was the reason he now felt the twisted and sickening connection to the two other vampires. He knew she had done something, manipulated his wolf to get it done and that made him more furious then he had ever been before. Maybe if he snapped her neck it would undo her little spell. This magic, whatever, would stop to work with her death and he would be free again. Well, free from this sickening feeling anyway. Before he could test that theory though he felt that already familiar feeling of fire licking up through his spine. He ground his jaws together, squeezing the neck of the leech harder but he couldn't hold out, he let the vampire drop as he fell to the floor, growling trying to get away from this fiery inferno. Even though he knew nothing would help. The pain was inside him, in his bones. It would never truly leave him again. But it stopped, it stopped for now and he rolled over on his back. He put his palms against the cool stone beneath him, he had never thought he'd like the cold of this place, but right now it was heaven. He sucked in some deep breaths trying to get his baring again. He hardly noticed the argument that broke out around him. Alec laughed at Chelsea, as she ran her hands over her neck, her skin was cracked in some places from the force of Paul's assault. Chelsea glared at him.

"Control him! His actions are on you now, he is yours."

Jane released Paul from her power as she turned to Chelsea.

"He didn't do anything wrong. Besides," She pointed to him lying on the floor with his eyes closed. "He already stopped."

Chelsea glared at the witch twins.

"He is tied to you now, your responsibility."

With that she left the chamber quickly, still rubbing her neck.

Alec turned to his sister and glanced at the wolf. Jane looked back at her brother, wearing the same quizzical look. They didn't like this. They were never not in control of a situation, but with this creature…it was hard to say.

"Let's go to father." Alec nodded at his sisters reasoning, he always told them what to do; he would know what to do now. Alec turned to the wolf, "come".

Paul opened a single eye and looked up just in time to see the witch twins speed out of the chamber. He groaned and pushed up off the floor, recognizing the need to follow them he cursed them to hell and back. Pushing a hand against his head he walked slowly into the hallway.

"What the fuck have they done to me. And how in the godforsaken bleeding hell am I going to get out of it?"

He took a deep breath and followed the scent of the leeches.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Leah walked out into the terminal at the airport in Rome. She had just had the most uncomfortable flight ever. It must have been the most uncomfortable flight in the history of air travel. How could it not have been?

She had met up with the Cullens and Jacob in Chicago. When she had gotten through security and walked to the terminal from which her plane would leave she saw them. She smelled them from the moment she walked into the building, but seeing them made her shiver. She zipped up her leather coat and hoisted her backpack over her shoulder, taking a deep breath before walking their way. Of course it was the leech with the mindfucking abilities that rose to his feet first. He met her eyes and nodded. Fucking weird, she hadn't seen any of them for over eight years but they hadn't changed one little bit. As she should have expected, Leah wondered why it still surprised her, but it did. She stopped in her tracks when Jacob stood up and he came into her view. She had to swallow the lump in her throat at all the old memories surfacing when she looked at him. He hadn't changed either, not a hair on his head was different from the Alpha she had known all those years ago. He stepped away from the crowd of leeches in which he looked so damn comfortable and walked up to her, she, in turn, gave him a nervous smile stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jeans as she waited for him. He stopped in front of her, that annoying smirk still plastered on his face.

"No hug for your old Alpha?"

Leah had to roll her eyes but stepped into him anyway and wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't help herself, but sigh escaped her when she felt his body heat. It had been so long since she had seen another wolf, or touch one, and it was just always a bit weird that 'normal'-people were colder to her. She didn't like it; she never wanted to be different. And to Jacob, she wasn't.

They let each other go and just stared at each other for a moment.

"You're hair has gotten so long again." Jacob grinned and tugging on a strand that fell over her shoulder. Leah immediately pushed against his shoulder, giving in to the old reflex.

"I'm still growing it out."

He nodded and they went back to their awkward silence, until Leah couldn't help but blurting out.

"You didn't change at all!"

Jacob laughed.

"That's what happens when you keep running like you're supposed to run, Beta."

"Don't call me that." Leah frowned crossing her arms. "I was never 'supposed' to do anything."

This time it was Jacobs' turn to roll his eyes and he took her hand.

"Come on, I'm sure you remember the rest of the family."

Leah blinked at the word family, but she guessed that after being with the same group of people for eight years they could become family, although these were blood-sucking leeches and she was sure she could never call them family.

Esme, the mother of the family, stepped forward, her face expressing nothing but joy and excitement at the arrival of Leah. "Leah, hi." She smiled at her. "It is so good to see you again, how have you been?"

Leah nodded and muttered a "fine", she never was very comfortable around the leech that seemed always glad that she could help the wolves. Leah found it a bit disturbing that someone could be so willing to help all the time. She saw the doc, doctor Cullen, the head of the family behind her, and he nodded and smiled at her. A nod that Leah returned. The rest of the leeches stayed seated and just nodded and some smiled, a greeting that Leah could handle and that she was grateful for. Just two more people stood up and faced her. One she recognized immediately. She'd spent a lot of time with her and then even more time tuning into the mind of her Alpha, which had been filled with her. Bella Swan, or Cullen as she had adapted the last name of her husband. The only 'human-turned-leech' that Leah knew. Bella smiled and said a hello, which Leah just responded with a nod. She never cared much for the weak and fragile little girl. She was sure that even though she was a leech now and physically much stronger, she would always be weak of mind.

The other leech that got up stood next to Jacob and held his hand, she smiled and looked normal enough, causing Leah to doubt.

"Leah, you remember Nessie, right?" Jacob smiled at the girl at his arm and even though she tried not to, Leah's mouth fell open. The girl at his arm looked to be about 18 years old, she was cute. Red hair and red cheeks, freckles on her nose and cheeks. She smiled at Leah and held out her hand. Leah automatically reached for her and shook her hand, surprised that she felt like a normal human, not a cold leech at all.

"Uhm, sure. Hi."

Nessie giggled, a truly annoying sound.

"Hi Leah, I remember you too, you were there when I was little. I could show you if you want."

Leah quickly shook her head and pulled her hand back a bit too fast, not wanting anything to do with any of the weird 'powers' that the leeches had.

"That's okay." The girl pouted but giggled again when Jacob wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

Leah flopped down in one of the hard plastic seats, holding her backpack on her lap as she stared in shock at all the Cullens around her. She groaned and dropped her head forward on her backpack.

"Kill me."

Leah muttered, but she looked up startled hearing the blond leech chuckle. He was the army one, the one who had taught them how to fight the newborns way back when.

She shrugged, "sorry, haven't been around…your kind for a while."

He grinned again at her. Leah smirked too and leaned back in the seat, she took a deep breath trying to calm down a bit. Suddenly she felt a wave of calm move over her, causing her to relax into the seat, just waiting for her flight to start boarding.

After that it had been weird, of course Jacob was sitting with his girlfriend, so Leah sat in the middle row together with the doctor and his wife. Awkward much.

Now they had arrived and Leah was glad to be out of the pressurized box flying thousands of miles up in the air, even if it meant that she had to step out into the scorching hot Italian sun. She bought a pair of aviator sunglasses at the airport and quickly put them on, this was no climate for a wolf. Too hot and sunny, it burned on your skin.

But it was almost worth it seeing the hassle the Cullens had to go through. They were all still inside, they were arranging for rental cars and were adding on sweaters and hats so they sun wouldn't come in direct contact with their skin. Leah smirked, taking off her jacket and tilting her head back. Even though it was too hot here, it was nice to feel the warm sun on her skin. It was one of the few things that could heat her up from the inside out. She had always had a cold heart for a wolf. Jacob stood besides her, nudging her with his shoulder. He too had gotten a pair of sunglasses and he was looking around him.

"They're somewhere here."

Leah nodded.

"I'm guessing it's too soon for you to phase and see if you can hear them?"

Leah looked at Jacob and he was shaking his head.

"Edward said that we're still hundred of miles away, might as well safe it for when we are closer."

He gave her a strange look, "when was the last time you phased Lee?"

Leah frowned pushing his shoulder with hers. "Don't call me that. And it's been three years and eight months. The day I left La Push." J

acob nodded looking at her long hair again.

"You're not looking forward to it, are you?" Leah shook her head, she crossed her arms and stoically avoided his eyes. They stood there for a while, on the side of the road, just soaking up the sun, when a car stopped in front of them and honked. Jacob opened the back door and slit in, sliding right on to the other side so Leah could get in behind him. She saw Bella behind the wheel with Nessie besides her. Leah immediately rolled the window down a bit, she wasn't used to the smell at all. She heard Jacob laugh besides her before she punched his arm, grinning too.

They didn't say much for the initial part of the drive. At one point Leah even dozed off, she found it was easier to relax with just the four of them, the sweet smells of the Italian landscape coming in through the open window and the sun filled landscape rushing by. She never thought she would ever get to go oversees and see much of the world. And now here she was, in Italy of all places. At least for as long as this ride was going to take them, she was going to enjoy it.

Finally they slowed down. Leah opened her eyes again when she saw that they had driven up to a large scaled building, it looked very old to her But very Italian. When they got out of the car she saw that the entire building was made up of warm-colored stones, all different shades of yellows, orange and red. There were trees everywhere and a fountain completed the driveway. Leah stretched her arms above her head. For almost 20 hours now she had been sitting in a plane, sitting in an airport, sitting in a car. She needed to stretch her limbs a bit. She jawned wide and grabbed her bag from the backseat. She turned to Bella who had gotten out of the car too.

"This is Volterra?"

Bella shook her head, smiling, "no, we are about three hours north of Volterra. We're staying here for the night."

Leah nodded, slinging her backpack over her shoulders as she followed the rest of the group inside. The doc and his wife were already signing them in when Leah craned her neck back and followed the paintings on the walls to those on the ceiling to the much-too-grander chandelier hanging in the center of the ceiling. Her eyes caught the bulky one of the bunch, Emmett. He was leaning against one of the columns smirking at her. She frowned crossing her arms in front of her and ignoring him. The doc came up to her and handed her a key.

"You have a room to yourself, I hope that isn't a problem."

Leah grinned taking the key.

"It's a preferences, actually."

He chuckled and nodded before wrapping an arm around his wife and they left the lounge going to their room. The rest followed them, but Jacob stopped and turned to her.

"Want to meet for dinner in 30 minutes? In the hotel restaurant?" Leah shrugged and nodded before she headed off to her room.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Thirty minutes and a blissfully hot shower later Leah stepped into the restaurant and spotted Jacob at a small table in the back, near the doors leading to the terrace. She sat on the chair opposite him and grabbed a menu.

"Hey."

Jacob smiled, "Hey."

"Just us?"

Leah asked nodding to the empty chair next to Jacob.

He shrugged, "Nessie chose to stay with her parents."

Leah nodded as she focused back on the menu, there was a whole lot of things on there that she didn't understand. Of course the Cullen's would pick this place. A place with enough luxury to make her very uncomfortable.

When the waiter finally came she ordered a large plate of spaghetti. Jacob ordered wine for the both of them and a steak for himself. The shock, however, was that he did all of this in (to Leah) very well Italian. She stared at him with her mouth open.

"What the hell was that?"

He just smirked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "You can learn a lot in ten years. Nessie wanted to learn Italian, so I helped her study, picked a bit up myself."

"Of course you did", Leah rolled her eyes and poured herself a glass of water when the waiter arrived and put the wine and some bread on the table. Jacob started busying himself by putting butter on all the slizes of bread, pushing some toward Leah.

"So what else did you pick up on while traveling with the leeches?"

"Don't call them that Leah. They really aren't that bad."

Leah snorted taking a bite of the bread.

"Of course not, you're imprinted on one of them. Must have made you forget everything they ever did to us."

Jacob sighed. "You're going to be doing this all through dinner?"

Leah sighed shaking her head. "I haven't been around them… or anybody really for a long time. I liked it that way, I didn't ask to be reminded of my old life."

"What have you been doing in Chicago Leah? Hardly the place for a wolf."

Leah grinned taking a sip of her wine.

"True, that's why I chose it. I've recently made Senior Consultant at the PR firm I have been working at for the last two and a half years."

Jacob chuckled, seeing how proud she was of that, there was a glimmer in her eyes when she said it.

"Wow Leah, that couldn't have been easy, congratulations."

"Yeah, well. Let's just see if I even have a job if we ever get back home."

For a moment Jacob had been allowed to see a piece of Leah. But she hadn't changed that much, her walls were still up and she could shut him out just as easily as ever. She took a deep breath, her eyes quickly meeting his before focusing back on the piece of bread she was playing with.

"What about you Black? You must have been places, seen things?"

Jacob nodded, taking the wine and settling back in the chair.

"Yeah, life with the Cullen's is nothing like life on the rez."

Jacob took a sip from his wine and took a deep breath. "We lived in Alaska the first couple of years after leaving Forks, allowing Ness to grow up. Then we just wanted a change of scenery and Ness wanted to go to a school. So we moved out to Vancouver. I actually liked it a lot there."

Leah raised her brows listening to him. "And what have you been doing all these years?"

Jacob slowly turned red, leaning forward again he put his glass back on the table, stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth before mumbling.

"Well, you know, just a bit of … Keeping an eye out of course for leeches," he nodded turning even more red. "Going to school! And actually graduating High School."

Leah chuckled watching him turn red and stutter.

"So… basically follow the Cullen's and your imprint around?"

Jacob shot her a furious look.

"Alright, so it wasn't the same as back at the rez, so what? Times change, places change, people change."

Leah shrugged, "I suppose so".

They didn't talk much after that, they drank their wine and soon the waiter came back with their food. They both started on their plates as soon as they got to the table. The smell suddenly reminding them how hungry they actually were. Soon both their plates were empty and Jacob was already browsing the menu again looking for a dessert. Leah laughed sipping her water. Jacob looked up raising one eyebrow.

"I just haven't been around wolves for so long, I forgot what it was like to just eat and not worry about how fast or that I had to control my hunger."

Jacob grinned.

"I'm just happy I can eat with someone in a restaurant without having to watch them just push around their food. There isn't much time to enjoy food when you're the only one eating."

Leah nodded, "I can imagine. But you're leech…"Jacob frowned so Leah corrected quickly. "Nessie, she eats right?"

Jacob shrugged.

"She can live on human food, but she doesn't like it much. So she doesn't eat it often."

"Oh."

Leah couldn't think of anything cleverer to say, she had no idea what it was like to live with a bunch of them. And she didn't care to find out. She sighed, slowly twirling around the water in her glass.

"Do you feel guilty?"

Jacob didn't need to know what she was referring to, he knew. "Yeah." He sighed and put the menu down.

"Yeah, I'm the rightful Alpha aren't I, I should have been there with them when the Volturi came. I should have protected them."

His hand tightened even further around his glass, until Leah leaned forward and pried his fingers gently off it.

"You'll break it."

He nodded, his fingers closing around her hand instead.

"I am very glad that you didn't get taken too, Leah."

Leah smiled, she squeezed Jacobs hand.

"I can't say that I am. I was supposed to be there too. They're my brothers too. Just like you, I was supposed to be there."

"We'll get them back Leah." Jacob squeezed her hand tighter and he leaned forward looking directly at her. "We will get them back."

Leah smiled. For the first time since Jacob called she could take a deep breath and felt a small sparkle of hope.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Alec and Jane pushed open the big golden ornate doors leading to the throne room of the Volturi masters. They walked through the big empty space, up to the thrones and walking past them. They pushed the thick velvet curtains open and the twins entered the private study of their masters. Just the masters with here with their usual private guard, big burly types all part of Felix's elite force.

Felix made sure every master always had a guard of two with them. When guests were in the castle or in the throne room, four armed guard of the biggest and strongest vampires were supposed to be around the masters at all times. Felix trained and handled his elite force with a lot of pride.

Aro turned around, putting down the book the moment his beloved twins entered the room and he walked to their side. The wolf laying at food of the desk lifted his big black head every time one of the masters moved across the room. He narrowed his eyes before laying his head down again, looking like a very content puppy just waiting to be played with. The twins smiled wide and put their hands into Aro's outstretched ones. He kissed Jane on her lips and Alec on his forehead, before his face fell slightly and just for a second before he smiled again.

"My dear ones, you didn't like your present?"

"It's not that father." Alec started before Jane finished, "we simply don't know what to do with it."

Aro smiled and squeezed their hands.

"Just be patient, my dear ones. You will know in time."

Jane scrunched her nose and Aro tapped it with a finger, chuckling as if he enjoyed her frustrations very much.

"Now now little one. Don't be cross about a present. Trust me, you'll see the beauty in it in time."

He smiled and kissed her again causing a smile to break out on Jane's face. Alec was looking over Aro's shoulder toward the wolf laying there.

"Yes…" He sighed raising a brow, "looks very exciting."

Aro frowned.

"Now, now Alec. Try it first."

He scolded the boy and Alec lowered his eyes, "I'm sorry father. Of course I will try it."

Aro giggled in glee. "Those are my amazing dear children. I knew you both would please me. Now go and spend some time with your new pet."

Alec and Jane nodded and they turned around to leave just when their new pet stepped through the curtains. He pushed the heavy velvet angrily away. Growling as he did so, before he came to a sudden halt when Paul saw where he was. His eyes quickly moved from the twins to the creepy leech leader in between them. To the other two in the background. The guards around the room had already stepped forward and formed a line between the new wolf and the masters. Paul growled when his eyes met those of the creepy leader of the Volturi. But when the leech snarled back at him Pauls eyes were drawn to a big black shadow in the back. He called out before he knew what he was doing.

At the mention of his name Sam raised his head from the floor. When he couldn't see past the guard, he got up on his paws, towering immensely over everybody in the room. He watches as his masters, his imprint, was holding the hands of the two witch twins, his eyes moved past them and to the bewildered looking man standing in just a pair of shorts. A memory stirred somewhere deep in the back of his mind and he scrunched his eyes.

"Sam! Come on man, what are you doing?"

The man sounded angry and confused. He looked pleadingly at Sam, as if he wanted him to spring to action. Sam took a step forward when his other master and imprint, Caius, raised a hand. Sam stopped immediately. He huffed and shook his head when the scent of the man reached him, it was so familiar, and it made him happy, made him hopeful. But he couldn't place it. He shut his eyes and shook his head trying to get rid of the confused feeling. Marcus besides him patted his paw as he turned to one of the guards and spoke in that horse whisper of his.

"Get Chelsea."

The man with the cut off pair of shorts yelled out a curse. Then he turned toward Aro. "What have you done to him?"

Aro opened his mouth but he didn't have to respond anymore when the man started to shake and the air around him shivered from the heat before he too burst out into a huge gray wolf.

Sam's mind was immediately assaulted with memories, with images of places he didn't know and couldn't place: An ocean, cool, waves crashing on the beach. A group of people, all with the same darker colored skin, with the same dark hair and brown eyes. Everybody laughing around a bonfire. A woman with a scarred face staring at him so very lovingly. Him running through a dark and wet forest with someone at his side, both of them laughing. The images wouldn't end, wouldn't slow down. Sam shrank back on the ground, sad whimpers came from him. His mind couldn't handle the memories that came at him with such a force.

"Alec, blind him."

His master, Sam knew the voice of his master, he would make sure that no harm came to him. A second later he was in darkness. He didn't particularly like this solitude; they had used it on him before. It was like he was in a soundproof dark room. No sounds, no sights, no smells. Not really much of anything. He just stayed where he was keeping still. He decided to wait, they wouldn't keep him in this cold void long.

Paul screamed out as loud as he could, his back arching as he fell to his knees. That insufferable little witch was using his powers on him again. His fists hit the floor, cracking the marble under it as he hunched over. He screamed out as loud as he could, screaming away not only the fiery inferno that was licking away at his bones, but also his agony about his discovery. Sam didn't die, maybe he would have been better off dead. Him not being himself was worse now. Paul screamed louder. He couldn't believe the wolf he had seen was Sam, it hadn't had been him, not really.

When it suddenly stopped, he sucked in a deep breath, glaring up at the blond little leech. Jane smirked down at him. He couldn't look her in the eye for long, he couldn't even think anything bad, he didn't even want to hurt her. Not really. If she needed to release her frustration on him, then goddamn he was willing to let her. And he hated himself for it. But no more then he hated them for what they had done to him.

"That was rude."

Jane said as she patted his head.

"Don't let it happen again."

She walked out of the room. Alec retreated his mist from Sam before he followed his twin sister. He turned briefly to Paul.

"Come."

He sounded bored as he sped out of the room. Paul groaned and walked off behind them at a regular human speed, glancing over his shoulder to see a Sam who was laying on the floor again, closing his eyes when Aro ran his freezing cold fingers through his fur. Paul growled and disappeared through the dark red velvet curtains. In his mind imagining every way he could kill the leech king.

Brady was banging his head against the wooden door next to the Iron Gate. He clawed at it with his paws. Quil stood silently behind him shaking his head.

'Man give it a rest,' he sighed. 'You know you can't get out.' '

No!' Brady yelled in the pack mind. 'They have already taken Sam, now they took Paul! Who's to say they won't take you next, or Embry or Seth?!'

Brady sounded desperate as he roared and hit his shoulder against the door.

'What is to say that we aren't just all waiting here until we are killed off one by one.'

Embry got up and stood besides Brady.

'But this isn't going to help. They are just going to send the little leech back and have her torture your ass again.'

Brady stopped and growled at Embry.

'You're not doing anything.'

Quil pushed his great head against Brady's neck, a now familiar sign between the wolves to give each other some support.

'Calm down man. Jake is still out there, I'm sure he's on his way.'

Brady give Quil the biggest 'dumb-ass' look he could give him while in his wolf state.

'Are you stupid? What is he going to do against all of those leeches here?'

Quil shook his head before walking off, he went to the other end of the small stone courtyard and sat down, leaning against the wall next to Jared. Who was still trapped in the memories of his own mind. He couldn't seem to let Kim go, maybe it was because of the day they were taken, maybe because he didn't want to. He didn't respond to any of them other then when they were forced to participate in the ritual of the deer hunting. They could hardly reach him anymore. Quil pushed his muzzle against Jared's shoulder. But nothing happened in response. He just stared blankly ahead. Far up above them there were a couple guards observing the wolves, when one of them hadn't stopped banging against the steel enforced wooden door they had called Corin who had just arrived. She nodded against the rest before releasing her power of contentment upon the wolf pack below. Forcing them to be content with their current situation, to be content to wait for their lot in life. All responded by laying down quietly on the ground, some closed their eyes, others just relaxed. Except one. Jared, who had been drowning himself in the pain and the memories, he noticed when his mood changed and he knew it wasn't because of anything he did. So he looked up and saw the leech meeting his eye. His lip curled back and he growled at her, angry that she lessened the sting of the pain that he felt. He didn't want to lose Kim al together. And the pain was the only way he could be with her now.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Leah couldn't sleep that night. She was tossing and turning. It was too hot, there were too many crickets in the air and the sheets were clinging to her body. She growled and threw them off her, but it had no effect. She knew what she would have done years ago. She would have gotten out of bed, walked outside, disappeared into the landscape before phasing and searching for her brother. But as she got up and walked to the window, looking out into the Italian night, she knew she had changed. She had become scared. Scared of what she was going to face, scared for her brothers, for phasing again after all this time. And she despised being scared. She hated it. But as she looked up and saw the thousands of stars there that she could never seen from her window in Chicago, it was never dark enough in the big city, she also knew that she couldn't change it. She couldn't will herself to be less scared. That was the old Leah. And she didn't necessarily want her back. When she let go of the fuck-the-world attitude, she let go of her bitterness. And when she did that she was able to take her first deep breath in years. Yes, Leah had a lot of demons in her past and she had shut them all tight in a closed and she knew that the door was at a crack right now. No way was she the first to cut the chain and let them all out again.

Leah walked back into the room, grabbing a towel from the bathroom door and walking out of the room, she had seen a pool when they had arrived. Maybe she could burn off some energy. Leah looked around but she was all alone so she pulled her long t-shirt off and dove into the water in just her underwear. The cool water hitting her skin was like heaven. She surfaced from the water, pushing her hair back, before she had time to blink the water out of her eyes she screamed when she saw Edward sitting on the side of the pool. In her surprise she went under the water again. When she sputtered and came back up she saw him smirk. So she yelled some fine profanities toward him in her mind when she tried to suck some air back into her lungs.

"Lose the smirk, leech."

"Who would have thought that Leah Clearwater would ever be spooked by a mere vampire."

His voice was laced with sarcasm as he lost his shoes and socks and put his feet in the pool.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"No need to get rude Leah, I'm just here to help you."

Leah couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, crossing her arm over her chest before leaning against the far end of the pool.

"You came to help me?"

He nodded, his eyes flickered to one of the windows of the hotel, he smiled and nodded before he turned back to her.

"The Volturi probably already know we are here, they probably have someone watching us right now. Aro knows he is missing two wolves."

Leah shrugged and rolled her eyes. "So what?"

"So, don't you think he wants to complete his collection? Catch you too?"

Leah grinned watching the leech.

"How could he when we have you lot protecting us from the Big 'n Bad?"

Edward sighed and stood up and grabbed his shoes, he turned to her.

"Don't be out here too long, alright. Especially since you're so afraid to phase."

Leah growled, she couldn't help the sound raising up out of her chest. Edward chuckled at her, "the puppy still has a bark, but do you still have a bite? Otherwise you're family is as good as dead."

He turned and walked away, jumping up easily onto the balcony of his room and he disappeared from her view. Leah growled, pulling herself up out of the pool, wrapping the towel around her and stalking off angrily toward her own room.

Finally Leah sunk into a deep sleep. She tossed and turned as the sweat formed on her skin, partially from the heat in the room, partially from the dream that was haunting her tonight.

First there was nothing but darkness when she fell asleep. Then there was a high pinched laughter and a pair of red dangerous eyes. She smelled a foul smell, like gasoline that was about to lit. Leah frantically searched the place for the origin, or the one about to lit the place on fire. But it was hopeless. She was lost between the stone walls, a corridor that seemed to go on and on forever. A small voice in the back of her mind started to whisper to her.  
"You'll never be able to make it out of here, you're too low. You're a weak human."  
She heard the giggling again, it sounded evil. As evil as a giggle could sound.  
"You'd better turn into a wolf if you ever want to have a chance of escaping, if you ever want to reach the end… WOLF!"  
It yelled and her and scared Leah, she started to run faster, she felt her skin heat up and burn her, she tried to get away from the burn. And the scent of burned flesh that invaded her senses. She tried to run faster and as she was about to cry out for help she reached a turn in the corridor and she fell into a garden. She struggled to get up again, wiping her now dirty hands on her jeans as she looked around. As she walked slowly and carefully into the garden, she look around. She didn't see anybody but the sun was low in the sky and it was casting long and thick shadows everywhere. She was surprised at all the different flowers that were neatly arranged everywhere, somebody loved this garden and had put a lot of time and affection into it. She wrapped her arms around herself, wondering how it could be so cold with the sun shining right on her skin. She walked around a big fountain without water in the middle of the garden. There was something strange about that fountain, and it took Leah a moment to realize that instead of angels on it, as you sometimes see in Italy. This fountain was decorated with devils and gremlins. Some sticking out their tongues. Some had horns. Some showed their genitals. Some looking as if they were trying to lure her closer. She backed off, but when she stepped back a twig snapped under her food and a snarl came from behind her. Leah turned around, her heart racing at a hundred and twenty miles an hour, but when a breeze of wind blew through her hair she also smelled a scent that she knew. And loved. It took her a couple seconds to place it because it had been so long but finally she stepped forward, she scrunched her eyes trying to see into the shadow.  
"Sam?" Leah's whisper earned her another snarl, but she was nearly sure so she stepped forward again. When she stepped into the shadow she saw a monster sitting here. She couldn't help but scream. The wolf was enormous. Twice as big as Sam's wolf had ever been. The hairs on its back were standing up straight and his lips curled back. A long and scary low growl came from deep inside it, it's drool was dripping down the amazingly long canines. But the eyes… The eyes were what caused Leah to turn around and haul ass. They were the eyes she saw whenever she had nightmares about the Volturi. They were red, soulless and burning with a fire. As she leaped over flowerbeds and tried to put as much distance between her and the demon that looked like Sam she could hear his paws catching up with her. The monster had put in the pursued and it was chasing her. It's paws hitting the dirt hard, the impacts of its thunderous feet reaching her. Leah screamed as her foot got caught on a stone that was hidden in the grass. And she fell face forward, she rolled over on her back, with the intention of getting up but all she could do was scream at the top of her lungs as the big black monsters was right over her. His paws were on either side of her head and his drool was dripping down on her shirt. The moment she screamed at the top of her lungs, he growled back just as loudly. Causing her to freeze in pure terror. She stopped screaming, sucking deep breaths of air in her lungs when he didn't do anything but stare at her. Finally she looked back into those red eyes, gathering every bit of insane courage she had and whispered his name again.  
"Sam?" She wondered why he didn't attack her. Nothing made sense and it became even more confusing when he stepped back from her, he put some distance between them. She sat up leaning back on her elbows, suddenly she wasn't afraid any more, probably because the monster had closed its mouth and the mayor canines were no longer in sight. But instead of taking off again she got up on her feet and took a small step to him.  
"Sam, I know you're in there. Talk to me."  
He looked at her and he raised his head. The howl that came out of him broke her heart. She took another step forward and before she knew it the wolf phased back into Sam.

He was standing there, in the middle of the sunny gardens, wearing a dark black cloak around his shoulders. He was shivering and he pulled the cloak tighter around his broad shoulders, the fabric groaning and about to break as he tried to disappear in it. Leah stepped to him, on one hand she was shocked to see him after all this time. He hadn't changed. He looked as he had always looked; thick dark hair, broad shoulders, a deep caramel colored skin. But when he raised his head his eyes had changed. Luckily the creepy red color had vanished but they had aged a lot. He looked so sad when his eyes met hers. He took a step toward her and she did what she would always do. It was a reaction that came from deep within her. She ran to him, as she crashed into him, her arms went around his waist and one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders. His massive head almost fell on her shoulders and she felt him breath in deep. His voice croaked and he needed two tries to form the words. He tried again.

"What is this?"

Leah shook her head, she didn't know. She did know that she had missed him for all these years. And she took this opportunity to soak in all things Sam that she could. When she finally looked up at him and met his eyes she was shocked at the hurt she saw in them. Her hand moved up his chest, she looked at the cloak when she felt something beneath her fingers. She frowned when she realized what it was. It was a symbol embroided on the cloak that he had on.

Immediately it stirred up a memory from a long time ago. From a line of red eyed leeches coming at them over a snowy field. It was the symbol of the leeches that had taken her brother now. The Volturi.

She held the symbol up and showed it to Sam. He looked down at it, but that was the only reaction she got out of him, he didn't look shocked, didn't throw off the cloak, didn't do anything. It seemed only normal to him.

"Sam? Where are you? What are they doing to you?"

Leah's voice broke when she asked the question she really wanted to ask: "Is Seth still alive?"

Sam looked at her like he was trying to remember, his other hand rubbed his temple, pushed at his head with the heel of his hand.

"I don't know."

He rubbed his eyes now, closing them tight, his fingers looked like they wanted to push them to the back of his skull. Leah reached up and pulled his fingers off his eyes.

"I'm at their home. I am around them a lot. Not around… "

He looked lost, when he met her eyes, shaking his head.

"Not around the others."

Leah frowned squeezing his fingers.

"What others? Who?"

"The others that are like me."

Sam nodded as if he remembered something.

"I saw one yesterday, he looked like me, like this me. He could do it too, he could be a wolf too. But they took him away. But I didn't get left in the darkness. Not anymore."

Leah looked at him, he rambled on like he had lost it.

"Who did you see? Seth? Embry? Paul?"

Sam just looked at her, his eyes curiously blank.

"Like you." He smiled at her. "Like your hair, this dark." He nodded as if he was glad he could answer that question for her.

"Sam?"

Leah cupped Sam's cheek, as she tried to get him to look at her again.

"Sam what did they do to you? What did the bastards do?"

Sam frowned at her, his hand was slowly stroking up her back, he looked at her hair, let it slide through his fingers.

"You grew out your hair. It's so long now."

His smile widened while his eyes traveled all over her face, for a moment she smiled back but then she saw his hand. It was like slow motion when his hand gripped her hair tighter, and then slowly stepped closer to her. She was still smiling up at him when his big paw of a hand closed around her neck and he slowly squeezed.

Leahs hands left his cheek and cloak and closed around the two massive hands that had tightened around her neck, she clawed at his fingers. She could slowly start to feel her body demanding more air then she could suck in with his hands closing her airway. She felt her nails dig into his skin and felt her fingers draw blood, the coppery scent of it started to fill her mind as she blinked fast to try and keep her vision clear.

She tried to talk to Sam, tell him to stop, tell him that he was hurting her. But she couldn't get the words out. The last thing that she saw before she woke up wildly screaming in bed were Sam's eyes, they had changed again, they were the blood red eyes again that matched the cloak he was wearing so perfectly. She screamed until she couldn't anymore.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The day after Leah's horrible midnight encounter with Sam she was still shaken up. She hadn't gone down to breakfast and now she was sitting on a chair in the doc and his mates luxurious suit. She was drumming her fingers on the armrest on the chair not paying attention to what was going on around her.

"Alright, the five of us will be back before nightfall."

Nessie was hugging her parents before she walked back to Jacob. Leah looked up as she brushed past her.

"What?"

She blinked a few times looking around at all the leeches.

"What did you just say?"

Jacob chimed in. "We're staying here Leah."

Leah frowned, "why?"

The blond bitch leech snarled at her.

"Rosalie relax." Jacob snided, "we've just been over this, it's too dangerous for us to go."

Leah wanted to argue, it was just a long rooted first instinct that came to her, before she stopped herself.

"Fine."

She got up and left the room, they were calling all the shots anyway, why would she care, why would she put herself to sit in that room with that smell. She heard them talk as she pulled the door shut behind her, speculating about what was up. Emmett's voice boomed through the walls.

"Wow, she really lost her spunk huh." Quickly followed with an "ouch", probably caused by Rosalie.

A couple of minutes later Carlisle and Esme left the hotel with Edward, Bella and Jasper to go hunt. Jacob left Nessie with her two aunts and went to look for Leah. He found her in the same place where Edward had found her the night before. At the pool. She was sitting on the edge of the empty pool, her feet dangling in the water. She wasn't only frowning but her hands were wrapped so tightly around the edge of the pool, Jacob was afraid she would crack the tiles.

"Whats up she-wolf?"

He sat down beside her, tapping her hand, letting her know to ease up on it. Leah frowned pulling her hand away from his reach.

"Go away Jacob. I'm not in the mood to talk."

Jacob shrugged.

"Too bad, Lee. Something is up and I want to know."

Leah growled at him when he used her old nick-name. The one that Sam had started to use for her.

"Just fuck off."

Jacob shook his head. "Not going to happen."

They sat together side by side for nearly 45 minutes before Leah sighed and glanced at Jacob. It took her another five minutes before she started. Jacob was thrilled to see that at least that hadn't changed. The key with Leah was just to wait it out. Patience was key.

"I had a nightmare last night. I saw Sam."

Jacob looked at her, not saying anything he just waited for her to go on.

"It wasn't him though." Leah sighed, glancing quickly to Jacob.

"I mean it was, but he had changed. His wolf was bigger, bigger then I remember at least. The hairs on his back were standing up straight like he was freaked out. But…"

She looked at Jacob. "He had red eyes, like the leeches. And when he phased back he was wearing one of their cloaks and he wasn't even shocked about it, in fact he pulled it tightly around him. He didn't remember us, he mentioned something about being surprised to see another wolf. He didn't know there were others. He didn't recognize me."

She had started to ramble, her hands sweeping through the air as she tried to get it across to Jake what it had been like.

"He didn't know me, or us. He sounded like a loon, rambling on about incoherent things, things I don't understand. And then…"

Jacob put his hand on hers, raising his eyebrows like he was trying to persuade her to go on.

"I woke up screaming because he was trying to choke me."

There. It had all been said. Leah didn't even realize she was shaking until Jacob pulled a towel from one of the sun beds and wrapped it around her shoulders. She felt miserable. She never would have imagined that she would see Sam again, even in a dream, but like this. She had trouble wrapping her mind around it. For a long time Jacob didn't say anything, he was staring at the water, until Leah couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh for fucks sake Jacob!"

Jake grinned.

"Sorry, just thinking."

Leah shrugged. "It wasn't Sam."

Jacob frowned again.

"Have you dreamed about him before?"

"No."

Leah ran her hands through her hair. "I mean I did when I had first left the reservation, but haven't for years now."

Jacob nodded, one of his big paws of hands rubbed over his face.

"Ah hell Leah, I have no clue. Maybe we should talk to Alice or something, she is good and interpreting shit."

Leah snorted.

"Sure, your leech family will know."

Jacob opened his mouth to tell her to shut up but he just blew out a breath and didn't say anything. He didn't want to fight with Leah now. They just sat together, side by side, each alone with their thoughts about what Leah had dreamed about. And for a moment each of them imagined that they were back in La Push. Just sitting together on one of the cliffs overlooking the ocean like they had so often, way back when they had been Alpha and Beta.

The Cullens who had left to go to Volterra had ran from the hotel to the city. It hadn't been far and it had been a lot quicker than if they had used the car. Edward was holding Bella's hand the entire time, he knew it had been right for her to come along, but still. He knew Aro wanted to add her to his collection, the thought had never left the Coven leader of the Volturi. Adding her to his collection would truly make the Volturi unbeatable. He just hoped he had made the right decision when he agreed that she could come along. Jasper had a mind of his own. He was trying to figure out what strategically advantages they would have once they would face the Volturi. Suddenly Bella's cell phone started ringing. They didn't slow down as she answered it, she frowned, but nodding. They could all hear Alice on the other end of the line. Apparently Bella had decided that she could shield Aro's powers, so he wouldn't know they had brought Nessie, Jake and Leah with them. But doing so would enrage Aro and secure their own deaths.

Edward raised an eyebrow hearing Bella growl in the phone. He lifted their joined hands and kissed hers. Jasper was shaking his head.

"Can't mess with Aro, Bella." She put her cell phone away again, "yes thank you Jasper. Alice just explained it all as well".

Before they knew it they had reached the outskirts of Volterra. They slowed down and walked slowly into the city. All of them were wearing long sleeved shirts and hats so that their skin would be well hidden from the sun. Luckily, even though the air was still warm this time of year, the sun was scares. Clouds were covering the sky. They made their way through the narrow streets of Volterra, until they reached the square that Bella remembered well from her last trip to Italy. They were standing straight across the square from the clock tower. It wasn't a vacation time so there were few tourists on the square. They didn't have to wait long until the first of the guards stepped out of the shadows and looked at them. It wasn't anybody they knew, a minor guard watching the perimeter of the Volturi's castle. Soon though Jane appeared on the square, she was dressed in a normal pair of jeans, a leather jacket on top of it. Making her look even younger. She waited in the shade on the steps of the clock tower, Carlisle nodding toward Edward before their group made their way over to her.

"Jane," Carlisle smiled and shook her hand. The rest just nodded at her and she merely glanced at them.

"Come."

Her high soprano voice rang clearly through the air as she turned on her heels and led them into an alley besides the tower. They followed her quietly, into the alley that angled slightly downward as it narrowed. There was a loose curve to the alley, still going downward. At the end of the curve the alley was a dead end. A flat, windowless, brick wall was the only thing there. Carlisle followed right after Jane and without hesitation he strode toward the wall and slit down an open hole in the street. The rest followed quietly, dropping down the hole that looked like a drain. Underneath the street was a corridor, wet stones covered the ground and the walls. Here they didn't have to uphold pretenses and at vampire speed they followed Jane through the subterranean tunnel. Soon they all ducked through a small grate at the end of the tunnel and they came out into a long unremarkable hallway. The walls were a strange off-white color, the carpet on the floor industrial gray. Rectangular fluorescent lights were spaced evenly along the ceiling, it seemed to be a hallway like there were thousands of hallways in buildings all over the world. Nothing remarkable, just the way the Volturi wanted it of course. Only their private inner sanctum's were decorated with much more grandeur. The climbed a long flight of stairs, until they reached a very polished office reception area. The walls were paneled in wood, floors carpeted in a thick, deep green. This was starting to look more like it. None of them made eye contact with the human receptionist as she stood up from behind her station and welcomed them. She didn't look like anything extraordinary and so she probably wouldn't last long at her post.

Finally, after walking through one large hallway after another, the walls changing from paneled woods, to paintings of the Tuscan countryside, to dark red velvet curtains. Jane stopped at a door and opened it, motioning for them to go in ahead of her. Now they were where they had set out to go. It was a bright, cavernous room, perfectly round and high up. Two stories up there were long window slits, through which sunlight brightened the room. It was completely deserted, except for the Cullens and little Jane who had followed them in. Jane had walked past them and stood to the right of the only furniture in the room. There were three massive wooden chairs, like thrones, unevenly spaced with the curving stone wall.

They could hear him before they saw him. A high pitched giggle of delight filled the chamber as Aro pushed the red velvet curtains behind the thrones away before stepping into the room. He was a sight to behold. His features were perfect, his skin translucently white, looking almost delicate. His long hair the darkest black there ever was and it was bound back. He was wearing a modern suit, as black as his hair, and his tie as red as his fierce, evil eyes. He also had a necklace on, one with the Volturi crest and it rested on his tie, he truly looked immaculate. He stepped into the room, reaching a hand out to Jane who quickly put her hand in his and they stood together watching their new visitors. They looked like a true monarch family, father and daughter, ruling together. Silently doors were opening behind the Cullens and about seven other vampires stepped into the room. They didn't make a sound as they took their places around the curved walls. Silently standing there, watching, waiting for orders. They were all wearing the dark green insignia that designate them as Felix's elite force. The powerful muscular bodyguards of the Volturi Coven. Their faces were hidden under their cloaks, but no doubt their eyes saw everything.

"My old friends! I am so terribly glad you came to visit."

Aro stepped down from the elevated platform on which the thrones stood.

"Even if you didn't call to tell us to expect you."

He made a tsk-ing sound with his tongue as he held out a hand for Carlisle to take.

"My old friend, it has been truly too many years." He chuckled. "Of course after last time I cannot blame you for staying away."

Carlisle smiled politely and shook Aro's hand, the contact lasted a second or two longer than any other handshake would last, but then again, Aro needed that time to search all of Carlisle's thoughts.

"Ah…"

Aro sounded truly disappointed.

"How sad to see that you didn't even come to see your old friends Carlisle. At least not the right ones."

He shook his head and moved down the group, toward Edward.

"Edward," again Aro held out his hand. "Always a pleasure to see you again my young friend. Aren't you still glad today that we didn't grand you your request all those years ago?"

He chuckled as his eyes flirted to Bella. Edward nodded graciously and put his hand in Aro's. This time Aro didn't hide anything. Both his hands closed greedily around Edwards and he closed his eyes, lowering his head slightly. He didn't just listen to his present or recent thoughts. No Aro used this opportunity to search through his memories, finding out exactly where they had been, where they had travelled, how Nessie had grown up, everything that had happened in all those years since they had seen each other last. This way he didn't only get to see Edward's thoughts and memories, but all those thoughts of the people around him. Finally Aro lifted his head and stared at the group for a moment before he walked back onto his elevated platform and sat down on his throne. Immediately Jane was at his right side. For once Aro didn't immediately speak or laugh. He watched the party that stood before him.

"It seems not your whole family is here Carlisle, why?"

Carlisle smiled and engaged Aro in this idle chit chat. Of course he'd read their minds and therefore already knew why they weren't with them.

"Alice and Rosalie were happy to stay with Nessie, I believe they were planning a girls-day."

Aro nodded slowly. "So sweet, so sweet…"

At that moment Marcus appeared from behind the curtains with Chelsea at his side, he nodded to all the visitors and put his hand on Aro's before he took his seat on his throne.

"Well, now that we are all here, I'm guessing you'd love to see another old friend, wouldn't you?"

Edward nodded, knowing what Aro wanted them to see.

"We would love to."

Aro nodded to Chelsea, "dear, would you be so kind to bring out the latest member of our family."

"Of course master."

Chelsea smiled and walked through the curtains behind the thrones, it took only a second for her to appear again, before a dark shadow pushed the curtains wider apart, it took them a moment to realize what it was. But they saw a big paw come out of the darkness, it's nails clicking on the stone floors as he stepped forward. Bella couldn't help but bring her hand to her mouth in shock as she whispered his name; "Sam".

Edward took her hand protectively, when the curtains fell shut behind the huge beast. He didn't look like one of the La Push wolves anymore. He stood twice as tall as any of vampires in the room. His hairs were standing tall over his spine, his lips curled back from his teeth. Until Aro stood up and put his hand on the leg of the wolf. Patting him calmly. The wolf surrendered, visibly calming down he went ahead and laid down between the thrones. Chelsea stood besides Marcus watching Aro and Sam with a small smirk on her lips that wouldn't leave her face. Edward was focused on her, he knew she was proud of her masterpiece, that she was responsible for creating him as he was now.

"As you can see, my old dear friends. He is quite at peace here, he belongs with us."

Bella growled low, her hand crushing Edwards.

"Because you manipulated him, it has to be. He wouldn't give up his home or his family."

Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder.

"Aro, I'm glad we get to see for ourselves how content he is here. You must understand that when we first heard the news we were worried."

Aro grinned and dramatically waved Carlisles remark away.

"Of course, of course my old friend. It only suits you that you would worry for those who were created to hurt you."

He laughed.

"But trust me, they are all very content to be here. I promise you, young Bella. They are in good hands."

This time it was Edwards turn to squeeze Bella's hand to stop her from saying anything that could get them into further trouble.

"If you wish to stay, Carlisle," Aro chuckled. "We're about to have dinner."

Carlisle smiled cordially.

"Thank you Aro, but our diets are still different from yours, I'm afraid."

Aro smirked, "such pity. Well then I hope you visit us again before you leave the country, maybe bring Alice and beautiful Rosalie. And I would love to see how dear Renesmee turned out. I'm sure you can indulge an old friend can't you?"

Carlisle nodded, "I will see what I can do."

With that he bowed his head to the Volturi master and the group turned around, leaving the giant room just as Heidi brought in one of her 'tours'.

"This is the ancient hall from which the old Masters of Volterra used to rule."

She blinked at Jasper as she continued her talk, the doors were barely shut before the screams came through the thick wood. The Cullens ran from the place as the smell of blood came through the doors and filled the air.

When they arrived back at the hotel they were greeted by the rest of the family.

"Where are Jacob and Leah?"

Carlisle asked his granddaughter Nessie. She shrugged and pouted.

"I don't know, he's been off with Leah all day. I haven't seen him at all today."

Esme put her hands on Nessie's shoulders.

"Well they used to be very close and they haven't seen each other in a long time, Nessie. Of course they want to catch up."

Nessie didn't lose her pout though as she listened to her grandparents.

"Why don't you go and find them so we can tell everybody what we found today?"

She nodded and walked out of the room. Meanwhile Alice had her arms wrapped around Jasper when suddenly a vision came to her.

She watched as Caius walked through a field covered in bloody bodies. She saw Alec blind a wolf she didn't recognize. Before one the La Push wolves came into few, she knew him because Emmett had a run in with him years ago. Paul, he was growling at the defenseless wolf and took his head off before he ever had a chance. Alice glanced at Edward who had seen the whole thing too and he shrugged.

"Nobody will miss the Children of the Moon, Alice."

She frowned.

"That's no reason to massacre them Edward."

Edward told everybody what Alice had seen after hearing them question what it was all about in their minds.

"That would give them a distinct advantage in the war with the Children of the Moon," Jasper said. "Caius has wanted to destroy them for centuries."

At that moment Jacob and Leah came into the room, Nessie trailing behind Jacob holding his hand tight. Leah looked at the Cullens who had been to Volterra.

"What!"

She growled as they all looked at her with pity in their eyes. Jacob put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it.

"What happened? Did you see any of them?"

Carlisle nodded, but other than that nobody said a word.

"Well something better fucking start speaking of you'll have to explain why there is an angry big wolf running around this hotel!"

Leah couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted to hear right now that her nightmare had been just that. A nightmare.

"We saw Sam." Edward spoke up. "And he was just like in your nightmare Leah, I'm sorry."

Leah shook her head, putting a hand up as to block the words from reaching her.

"Bullshit."

Jacob stepped forward.

"Like your nightmare? Like what? What happened to Sam?"

Edward sighed, "Sam's mind has changed. They used their powers on him. All of them. They made him forget his past in La Push, made him forget his pack and Emily".

Leah cringed, but recovered quickly, she had found out from Jacob that her cousin had died by the leeches. Although she had never cared for her and hadn't liked her, she didn't want her to die like that. A simple car accident would have done it too.

Edward frowned at her, but he continued.

"After they made him forget his past they used his natural urge to be part of a pack, they twisted it and they used the magic of the imprinting to connect him to the Volturi. He now had imprinted on the Volturi masters and is completely loyal to them."

Jacob had let himself fall on the bed, his head hanging forward into his hands. His voice was a soft whisper but everybody heard him, "they twisted his imprint?".

Nessie sat down beside him, her hand smoothing his back, she looked up at her parents.

"Is there even anything we can do?"

Everybody looked up startled when they heard a dark growl coming from the other side of the room. Leah was standing slightly crouched, eyes focused on Nessie.

"Try saying that again."

Her lip curled back over her upper teeth, causing Jacob to jump up and stand in front of Nessie.

"She didn't mean it like that!"

Leah growled again.

"Sure as hell sounded like it."

Jacob stepped forward.

"Stop it."

"Bit me!" Leah snarled crouching down further.

Jasper stepped forward, his manipulative calming power spread through the room, having an instant effect on both of them as their stands relaxed and they stopped snarling at each other. Carlisle moved in between them.

"Nobody is giving up. We're not leaving."

"No we are not." Jasper said. "We have a plan."


End file.
